Dying Embers
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: What happens when old coals still burn brightly with desire?
1. Chapter 1

Reba smiled faintly, staring at the people buzzing around her. She was hosting, yet another party for her real estate clients. This time, she was on her own though, since Van had switched companies.

Slipping away from the living room, Reba made her way to the kitchen, where there was bound to be more alcohol. She poured herself another glass of wine, knowing she shouldn't drink much more in the presence of her clients.

"Hello Reba." Reba turned around from her spot at the stove, only to find another client walking toward her. Hopefully this party would be over soon. She hated talking to clients, or even potential clients, she didn't want to mess up any future sales she may have had coming, especially when she was starting to get tipsy.

Reba smiled politely at the woman, hoping she would make her conversation brief. It was obvious, though, she didn't know what to say, as she stood at the island holding her wine glass silently. "Do you want more wine?" Reba asked. The woman graciously, accepting the offer.

"So," she paused for a moment, remembering a conversation she had overheard in the living room. "You and Brock used to be married?" Reba set her glass down abruptly. How did this woman know about Brock? She had just moved to town and was looking to buy an apartment. She couldn't possibly know about something that happened 7 years ago.

"Brock and I?" the woman nodded her head in affirmation. "Yes, we were married, but we divorced 7 years ago." The woman shook her head, as if she already knew the story.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I heard people talking about you two in the living room, and I was just curious." Reba waved the woman off, knowing it was no big deal. This was not exactly the time to be talking about her personal life, but again, no big deal. She shifted her gaze to the living room and sighed in relief when she saw the room had cleared out completely. She told the woman goodbye before returning to the living room to clean up.

* * *

><p>That night, Reba's mind was bustling with questions. Why had that woman asked about Brock at a real estate party? How was Brock? Had he opened another practice? She sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling.<p>

She had not seen Brock in close to a year; he had moved away after his divorce with Barbara Jean. It had been a painful time for him, so Reba had thought. The day after their papers were signed, he announced that he would move to San Antonio, and leave his life in Houston behind him.

He had broken her heart. Her best friend, whom she had seen every day for her whole life was leaving, presumably to never come back. Just thinking of it made her crave another glass of wine…or whiskey.

She exhaled, knowing that was her past, and this was the present. She had to focus on what she had, not what she wanted. Gently, she set her phone on the bedside table and turned out the light, hoping the wine would coax her to sleep soon.

Reba awoke the next morning ready to go to work. It was Friday, which meant she only had to make it through her eight hour day, and then she was free for the weekend. Quickly, she got up, taking her shower and getting dressed.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, feeling good about her appearance for the first time in a while. She smoothed the fabric of her black pencil skirt, and unbuttoned the top button of her white shirt, feeling a bit playful today. She fluffed her red curls and applied one last coat of mascara before she headed out the door.

She placed her coat on the back of her chair, and quickly settled into her work. She had a stack of paperwork she needed to finish before her first client came in. Before she knew it, an hour had passed and her first appointment would soon arrive.

She placed the paperwork back in its file. She looked up, only to see the woman from her party last night. "Hi." She greeted her shortly, shaking her hand. She tilted her head, wondering how she had found out about the party.

"Hi, I'm Carmen. We didn't exactly have a proper meeting last night." The woman shook Reba's hand politely before sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. "I believe I am your first appointment, correct?" Reba nodded, trying to shake off the bad vibe she received from the girl.

"First off, what kind of home are you looking for?"

"I want something small, but not too small. I don't want a condo. My fiancée owns a condo here in Houston, and it is not going to be big enough for the both of us."

Reba smiled awkwardly, "You're getting married?" Carmen nodded in excitement, holding up her hand to show Reba the ring. Reba's eyes widened when she saw the ring, it was huge! Somehow she was guessing they would be looking for something more expensive than the cardboard box she and Brock had once lived in. "I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't your fiancée be here as well?"

Carmen waved off her concern. "He is still out of town tying up loose ends." She seemed not to be concerned, so Reba continued on.

Reba practically cried out in relief when 2:30 finally rolled around. She was more than happy to leave this place for the weekend. Today had been more stressful than she had anticipated. The appointment with Carmen had run longer than she expected. She wanted a small house, larger than a condo. Then she changed her route completely and wanted a large house. She knew the fiancée should have come along. This woman obviously needed a voice of reason.

She opened the door, not surprised when she found her home empty. Cheyenne and Van had their own home, with their two children, and Kyra was on the road. She had followed her dreams of becoming a musician, and was now touring with other up incoming bands. Jake, what could she say? He was in high school. He had soccer practice frequently, and when he didn't have practice, he was usually at a friend's house.

This left Reba at home alone.

She flopped down on the couch after ordering takeout, and reflected on her day. That woman, Carmen, was stuck in her mind. She had a strange vibe that she couldn't shake.

**Hey everyone, i have decided to write an actually story, not a songfic. lol (: so please review and tell me your thoughts, i have an interesting story line for this, but im not so sure how this chapter is. sooo Review ! thanks ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_***Italics are flashbacks.  
><strong>__**Recap:**_

_She flopped down on the couch after ordering takeout, and reflected on her day. That woman, Carmen, was stuck in her mind. She had a strange vibe that she couldn't shake._

* * *

><p>The house was always seemingly empty, but somehow, Jake still managed to eat both of their body weights in food. Reba sighed; she didn't want to spend her Saturday at the grocery store, but knew it was necessary. If she was lucky, she would be done before noon and still have the whole day to relax.<p>

She hurried to the store, finishing her list before she walked inside. Grabbing a cart, she went to the produce section first. Most of her list consisted of fresh fruits and vegetables, and the rest was junk food, Jake would never be able to live off of fruits and vegetables alone.

She placed a handful of apples into the cart and headed to the other side of the store. She stopped in her tracks, however when she saw her client, Carmen, from a distance. "She is going to live in Houston with her fiancée and she needs to go grocery shopping." She quickly found a reason to justify the sighting.

She watched as she looked up and down the aisle, obviously trying to find something, or someone. Reba shook her off and quickly finished her mission. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to.

Finally, she had made it to the register, and was fumbling for her credit card, when she heard a laugh, not just any laugh, though, it sounded like…Brock? Her head snapped up, looking around. She saw no sign of him. She must have just been hearing things.

She quickly paid for her groceries and headed out to her car.

* * *

><p><em>Reba sighed contently, sitting on the couch with her book and a glass of wine. She was surprised; Brock and Barbara Jean had not barged into her living room for over a week. It had to be a record. She had spoken too soon, though. Just as she turned the page to chapter 21, Brock barged through her front door. <em>

"_Hey Reba." Reba groaned in frustration. Brock stopped on the landing, apprehensive about talking to her when she was in 'a mood.' "I can come back later if this is bad timing." In all reality, he couldn't come back later because he was moving to San Antonio tomorrow. He had to talk to Reba tonight. _

_She set her book on the coffee table, taking one last gulp of her wine. "No, it's fine. What do you need?" Brock approached the couch, leaning on the end; he didn't want to sit down just yet. _

"_I need to talk to you." Reba stared up at him. She had known him for 27 years; she had a pretty good idea of when he was going to drop a bombshell. She tried to prepare herself, thinking of anything he may want to tell her. _

"_Well, Barbara Jean and I…" he drifted off, trying to find a gentle way to say it. "We got a divorce." Reba's eyes widened with surprise. "That's why we haven't been around. We got the final papers yesterday." _

"_But you—she—Henry—divorce?" she was stunned. They had been through so much together. She was sure they could make it. Their recent fights had been enough to drive them over the edge, though. _

_She sighed. She didn't like the fact that they had divorced, she did want to see Brock happy. Another divorce wasn't going to make anyone happy. "I'm so sorry, Brock." She rose from her seat on the couch to give Brock a hug. _

_Brock pulled away, not wanting to get too close on this visit. "There is also something else I need to tell you." Reba stepped away, wringing her hands in front of her stomach. She nodded, telling Brock to continue. _

"_I'm moving to San Antonio." His words were soft, almost kind. He was more delicate with this news than he was delivering the divorce news. _

_Reba stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't really be moving, could he? He had played this game a few years ago when they got into trouble with the IRS. He wouldn't really leave. "No you aren't." she chuckled pacing away from him. _

"_Yes, Reba, I am moving to San Antonio."_

_She turned around sharply. "When are you leaving?" she put a smug smile on her face crossing her arms in front of her. She knew he wouldn't give her a date; he would stand in front of her sputtering and dancing around the question. He wouldn't give her an answer, because he was actually leaving. _

"_Tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Reba drove home furiously trying to forget the memories that her mind kept playing back to her. She put the car in park and grabbed as many bags as she could, dropping them all on the kitchen counter. Hopefully putting away groceries would give her mind something to focus on.<p>

"Hey Mom." Jake walked through the back door as Reba put the last box in the cupboard. "Thanks for going to the store, I was getting hungry." Reba laughed at her son and rolled her eyes.

"When are you not hungry?"

He laughed as well. "Hey! I am a growing boy! I need food!" _Just like his father. _She thought. Reba took Jake's comment as her cue to start lunch. She figured pasta would be the easiest thing, so quickly; she boiled a pot of water.

Reba smiled, as she watched Jake scarf down his meal. Even if he wasn't here for long, she still enjoyed sharing the table with someone.

"Is it okay if I stay over at Robby's house tonight?" Jake asked while walking toward the door with his overnight bag thrown over his shoulder. Reba nodded, knowing he was a good kid. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his mother, she knew he loved her. He just needed his space. He was a teenager, after all.

Reba headed upstairs, grabbing a book in the process. She opened the door to her bedroom, temporarily abandoning the book as she put her pajamas on and brushed her teeth.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tomorrow?" her voice unwillingly cracked. Deep down, she hoped he was kidding. It turned out he wasn't. He was actually leaving. She dropped to the chair resting her elbows on her knees. <em>

"_I wanted to say goodbye to you tonight." He looked to the chair, which held a distressed Reba. She had her head in her hands, hoping to hide any show of emotion. "I know you never liked goodbyes; I figured you wouldn't want to see me tomorrow." _

"_You guessed right." She tried to be as cold as she could, but it was no use. Brock saw through her façade. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_I need to move on from my life in Houston, I need to start over." _

_Reba stood up angrily, ready to fight. "In other words you want to forget your family. You want to forget your friends. You want to forget…us" the last word was barely audible, but Brock heard her as if she was screaming. _

"_Reba—"_

"_Brock, I know we had our rough spots, but we also had a wonderful marriage. You want to move to San Antonio so you can forget the rough spots, right? What about the good times? Don't you want to remember those too? You are my best friend, what am I supposed to do without you?" Reba fought as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall; Brock would not get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _

"_You will be just fine." He stepped forward bringing Reba into his embrace. She held onto his waist, burying her head in his chest. It was true, she hated goodbyes. She sobbed, feeling her tears penetrate Brock's shirt as she clung to him. "You will be just fine." _

**Thank you for all the great reviews. i love all the speculation about carmen (:  
>please review and tell me what you think of this chapter (: <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap:**_

"_Brock, I know we had our rough spots, but we also had a wonderful marriage. You want to move to San Antonio so you can forget the rough spots, right? What about the good times? Don't you want to remember those too? You are my best friend, what am I supposed to do without you?" Reba fought as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall; Brock would not get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _

"_You will be just fine." He stepped forward bringing Reba into his embrace. She held onto his waist, burying her head in his chest. It was true, she hated goodbyes. She sobbed, feeling her tears penetrate Brock's shirt as she clung to him. "You will be just fine." _

* * *

><p>The weekend had flown by, much to Reba's displeasure, and the alarm clock ringing in her ear told her that it was Monday morning. She groaned and rolled out of bed, taking a shower and getting ready for the day.<p>

She shook her head at the reflection in the mirror. She vowed that she would never again wake up with bloodshot eyes after Brock left, but old habits die hard.

Today was going to be rough. She could already feel it. She had two open houses and many picky clients. She dropped her briefcase beside her desk and immediately immersed herself into the paperwork lying in front of her.

Once she finished her paperwork, she headed across town to her first open house. With any luck, she could get in and out without many questions. She pulled up to the house, thankful to find that there were no cars in the driveway, no one had arrived yet.

She unlocked the house and anxiously awaited the first visitors. She had just finished showing the house to a very promising, young couple. They loved the house, and were interested in buying it. Reba was telling them more about the neighborhood and school when something caught her eye.

She stretched her neck, peering at the door. Walking through the entrance was Carmen Garcia. Reba sneered silently. Reba was not one to judge. She gave everyone a chance, but there was just something about this woman that rubbed her the wrong way. She was determined to figure her out soon.

Reba quickly turned her attention back to the couple in front of her. It was settled, they would sign the papers at Reba's office tomorrow. One house down, one to go. The second open house did not pass as quickly as the first one, but when the clock struck 5 o'clock, Reba headed out the door, driving toward her own home.

For once, coming home to an empty house was a relief. She could take a hot, relaxing bath, and go to sleep. She didn't have to worry about cooking dinner for anyone. Reba laid her head on the back of the bathtub, reflecting on her day, long, but not bad. She smiled at the prospect of selling another home.

She closed her eyes, wondering what in the world the rest of her family could have possibly been doing right now. Kyra was probably putting on an amazing show for thousands of screaming fans. Cheyenne and Van were no doubt taking care of two screaming children. Barbara Jean, well who knows what she was doing, probably talking to her beanie babies. She sighed heavily, not wanting to think of the last person. Well, she knew Brock, and he was doing one of four things: Golfing, drinking {alcohol that is}, eating, or sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>Reba glanced at the clock on her night stand, it read 8:00 in bright red numbers. Surely Brock would be leaving soon, and she was determined to stay in her room until he left. She sat cross legged on her bed, staring out the window, when a gentle knock brought her out of her thoughts. <em>

"_Come in." she said quietly, but loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. Brock stuck his head in the door before stepping in and shutting the door silently. Reba still stared out the window. _

"_I came to say goodbye." Brock sat down on the bed next to Reba. _

"_You said goodbye last night." She said stubbornly, never taking her eyes from the window. Brock sighed, placing her hand in his. _

"_I'm sorry. For everything." He said placing a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. Brock sighed, knowing he could never talk to her in her current state. He stood up, making his way toward the door. _

"_Wait." Reba held his hand firmly, inhibiting him from going any further. She stood up in front of him, determining her next move. "Promise me one thing, Brock." He nodded. "Don't forget about me in San Antonio."_

"_I could never forget you." He spoke gently before placing a tender kiss on her lips. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She wanted it to last forever. She took one last shaky breath as her hand slipped from his and he walked out of the room. _

* * *

><p>Reba found herself dozing yet again at her desk. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and it was without doubt affecting her today. She yawned, taking another gulp of coffee. She had to wake up; she had another client coming in to find a house today.<p>

She discreetly rolled her eyes when she saw Carmen strutting toward her desk. She gave her a fake smile and pulled out her file. She had yet to meet her so called 'wonderful fiancée' that she talked so much about, which frustrated her. They were buying a home to spend the rest of their lives in, and, so far, he had no say in what type of home they looked at. "Carmen, I don't mean to be rude, but is your fiancée going to help with the house hunting?"

"He will be here in a few days. He just has to make sure his practice sells in San Antonio before he comes to Houston permanently." She gave Reba a smile, but Reba saw right through it. There was more to it. She obviously thought she had it made because she was going to marry a doctor. She wanted the huge house and an equally huge diamond to weigh her hand down.

"Oh, He's a doctor?" Reba asked. It certainly would explain the huge engagement ring that Carmen was quick to show off.

"No." Carmen told her. "He's a dentist."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap:**_

"_He will be here in a few days. He just has to make sure his practice sells in San Antonio before he comes to Houston permanently." She gave Reba a smile, but Reba saw right through it. There was more to it. She obviously thought she had it made because she was going to marry a doctor. She wanted the huge house and an equally huge diamond to weigh her hand down. _

"_Oh, He's a doctor?" Reba asked. It certainly would explain the huge engagement ring that Carmen was quick to show off. _

"_No." Carmen told her. "He's a dentist."_

* * *

><p>Reba smiled faintly. "I was married to a dentist once; it didn't get me very far." She did what she did best, hid behind humor.<p>

Carmen giggled at her remark, making Reba fight the urge to gag. "Oh, I know." Reba's head snapped up in confusion. What was she talking about? Reba gave her a questioning look, asking her to elaborate. "Brock has told me all about you."

Reba's pen slipped out of her hand as she tried to stop the room from spinning. Fighting the urge to vomit, Reba quickly, but politely excused herself, going to refill her coffee cup. She collapsed into a chair in the break room. "Brock is getting married, again?" she said aloud to herself as she gripped her head with shaky fingers. She couldn't wrap her head around it. The last thing she had told him was not to forget her in San Antonio. He promised her he wouldn't.

Reba shakily poured coffee into her mug before taking a long swig. "This coffee needs moonshine." She said aloud.

"Amen sister!" she heard one of her coworkers shout as he passed by the break room. She tried to laugh, but somehow, it just wasn't that funny.

She stalled as long as she could before returning to her desk. "Sorry about that." she apologized to Carmen. "I just needed more coffee." _And Booze. _She thought to herself. "So, uhm, where were we?" Reba stumbled, trying to ignore the fact that the hussy sitting in front of her was going to marry Brock.

"I believe we were discussing Brock." She smiled a sickly sweet smile. Reba cringed, trying to focus on the houses. She couldn't believe it. This girl, whom, by the way, looked as if she were 19, would be marrying Brock. It was disgusting, the shiny 4-inch stilettos, the revealing shirt, with the plunging neckline, the jeans that seemed to fit her just a little too well.

"Right. So will he be coming with you to look at the house tomorrow?"

Carmen nodded. "Yes, he will be flying in tonight."

Was this woman trying to make her jealous? She flaunted her huge diamond ring, and insisted on looking at only the most expensive houses in town. Did she forget that Reba knew Brock better than anyone? She knew that the twenty pound rock on her hand had cost Brock at least 5 root canals. "Okay. I will see you then." Reba swiftly dismissed her, cleaning up her desk as quickly as she could.

Reba dropped her purse at the stairs upon returning home, along with her coat and headed straight for her bed. Turning all the lights out, she snuggled under her covers and prayed that the intense pounding in her head would go away soon.

Brock, her best friend, was getting married. Did it never cross his mind to tell her? They used to tell eachother everything! They _were _best friends. Getting married was the minor detail, he was also moving back to Houston. He was going to make a life changing decision like that, and not even bother to tell his best friend?

The throbbing in her head became unbearable as a wave of nausea washed over her. She ran to the bathroom, sinking her head into the toilet as she threw up.

Just when she thought Brock couldn't hurt her any more, she was amazed. He still could. It wasn't that Reba was still in love with Brock, because she obviously wasn't; that wasn't the part that hurt. The fact that he would move away and not speak to her for a year, then abruptly come back, with a new wife was the part that hurt. She was only a phone call away, and he couldn't even manage that.

She lay on the floor, hearing a bottle of Jack call her name. She staggered downstairs, squinting at the harsh sunset shining through the windows. Grabbing the bottle, she headed back upstairs into the darkness of her bedroom.

She downed the bottle, feeling the alcohol soften her senses. She was feeling better already. She laughed feeling the pressure draining from her head. She looked to her right, seeing her cell phone rest on the pillow beside her. Quickly, she picked it up and dialed Brock's number faster than she could think.

One ring…two rings…three rings…four rings…

_Hey, it's Brock. Sorry I can't answer the phone, just leave a message and I will call you back._

Reba sighed in frustration; she needed to speak to him. "Brock! It's Reba, you know, the one in Houston. Call me back. Bye." She hung up the phone and flopped back on to her bed.

Being drunk changed her though. For one thing, she was 200 percent more persistent when she was drunk. Brock was about to rediscover that.

_Hey, it's Brock. Sorry I can't answer the phone, just leave a message and I will call you back._

"Brock! It's Reba, your ex-wife. You know, speaking of wives, I heard you're going to have a new one!" she slurred her congratulations and covered it with drunken happiness before taking another swig of whiskey. "I'm happy for you, I really am. I was just wondering, when were you going to tell me? When she showed up in white? Or when she got inducted to Barbara Jean and my ex-wife club?"

By this time, Reba had drunk half of the bottle, and she was gone. Three sheets to the wind was an understatement. She took another gulp before redialing Brock's number. He was bound to pick up if she called enough.

_Hey, it's Brock. Sorry I can't answer the phone, just leave a message and I will call you back._

"Why do you always do this Brock?" she yelled into the phone as if shouting any louder would force Brock to pick up the phone. "Was one blond bimbo not enough for you? You have to go marry another hussy who only wants your money? I guess you finally have that trophy wife that I never could be. Nah, I think this time you are going to be the one who gets hurt. She's going to tell all of her slutty, high school, Barbie friends that she's going to be rich after grandpa dies!"

Reba finally gave up when the clock struck one o'clock a.m., and the whiskey bottle was empty. She left the empty bottle discarded on the floor, while she crawled into her bed, snuggling under the covers. Tomorrow she would be sorry, but for tonight, she felt just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap:**_

_Reba finally gave up when the clock struck one o'clock a.m., and the whiskey bottle was empty. She left the empty bottle discarded on the floor, while she crawled into her bed, snuggling under the covers. Tomorrow she would be sorry, but for tonight, she felt just fine. _

* * *

><p>Brock walked through the door of his condo, finding his fiancée waiting for him on the couch. She turned off the television, strutting toward him. "Hey." Carmen giggled running her hand along his jaw. "How was your day?" his answer was snatched up by the air as she began kissing behind his ear.<p>

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." He suggested before taking off his coat. She chuckled at his offer and quickly dragged him up the stairs. Brock shut the door with a thud, and locked it out of habit. Carmen started unbuttoning his shirt when she was stopped by the ringing of his cell phone.

He shot her an apologetic look before telling her to ignore it. She smiled weakly and continued her foreplay. She was stopped, again, just minutes later by the same ringing phone. Carmen sighed in frustration, telling Brock to take the phone call; it was obviously important.

Brock apologized, stepping into the bathroom for more privacy. His blood ran cold when he saw the number in front of him, it was Reba. Why was she calling him? There was no way she could know that he was back in Houston; he had not contacted any of his family yet.

He laid the phone down, staring at it until the ringing ceased, and sighed with relief when the room fell silent. His eyes shot open again when the loud ringing echoed through the bathroom once again. She was either drunk or angry; there was no other way she would be this persistent.

Was she mad that he moved back to town without telling anyone? Did she find out about Carmen? Was she angry about their engagement? He shook his head at the last two ideas, he hadn't told anyone in Houston about their engagement.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" Carmen knocked softly on the bathroom door. Brock quickly turned off his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He said quickly passing her, leaving her standing alone in the doorway. "Hey, have you found a realtor yet?" he asked while changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed.

Carmen smiled, climbing into bed next to him. "Yes, I found a great realtor. Everyone says she is the best in town." Brock raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, reaching for the light. "Yeah, Reba seems like a very nice woman."

Brock's eyes widened with horror. Reba was going to be their realtor? He turned out the light, knowing that sleep wouldn't come easily tonight; not after the bombshell Carmen had just dropped on him.

* * *

><p>Reba groaned in agony, immediately regretting her decision to drink a whole bottle of whiskey the previous night. She wanted so badly to call into work, but knew that was not an option today. She had a couple coming in to sign papers, and unfortunately, she had to show Carmen and <em>Brock <em>potential homes. She squinted as the sun shone too brightly for her liking through the curtains.

She rolled out of bed, fighting the urge to vomit all over her bed. She headed to the kitchen to brew up a strong pot of coffee before she got in the shower. She knocked back the first cup, grateful for the caffeine. She filled her mug again before returning upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work.

She stared at her closet with a white, fuzzy towel wrapped loosely around her body. She shivered when cold droplets of water hit her back. Why could she suddenly find nothing to wear? She held up a pair of black slacks. _Too boring. _A sweater vest? _It's summer, Red. _She dug through the hangers, finally finding the perfect outfit.

She smiled at her reflection. The black skirt she had chosen was definitely perfect. It hit just above her waist, highlighting her curves, but also showing off how slender she was. The blue short sleeved button down shirt emphasized her beautiful skin, but with the top two buttons undone, also emphasized something more. Her black heels were the icing on the cake making her legs go on forever.

She smiled once more at herself and walked out the door. It seemed she had put more effort into getting ready this morning than she had in a long while. Was she subconsciously trying to look good for someone? She mentally scoffed at herself. There was no need to impress anyone; if someone had problem with her, that was just too bad.

After arriving at her office, Reba met with her first appointment, which only needed to sign paperwork and pick up the keys to their new home. That was the easy part of the day. Her blood pressure rose just thinking of the next _couple _she would have to deal with. She cleaned up her desk, with a bit too much force, and headed out of the building, hoping she would get struck by lightning before she made it across town.

Reba drove across the busy Houston streets, feeling her pulse quicken with each passing red light she sat through. Sighing, she turned on the radio, hoping she could find a good song to ease her mind. "_Like an old photograph_, _Time can make a feeling fade_, _but the memory of a first love_, _Never fades away."_

It was time to change the radio station. _"And every time you speak her name, does she know how you told me you would hold me until you died, till you died, but you're still alive." _Reba rolled her eyes. The radio was her. She turned it off; figuring the silence would bring her more comfort than any song could at the moment.

She parked the car, relieved, and somewhat disappointed that she had made it to the first house unharmed. She grabbed her briefcase and got out of the car, waiting for _them _to arrive. Anxiously, she leaned on the car, searching the street for a familiar pickup truck. She bit her lip, looking at her watch for the fourth time.

Her stomach dropped to the concrete driveway when a red pickup truck pulled into the driveway, right on time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap:**_

_She parked the car, relieved, and somewhat disappointed that she had made it to the first house unharmed. She grabbed her briefcase and got out of the car, waiting for them to arrive. Anxiously, she leaned on the car, searching the street for a familiar pickup truck. She bit her lip, looking at her watch for the fourth time. _

_Her stomach dropped to the concrete driveway when a red pickup truck pulled into the driveway, right on time. _

* * *

><p>Reba held her breath as she watched the red pickup truck pull in the drive and come to a stop. Of course, Carmen was quick to make her presence known. Reba's attention was not on her though. It was on the man, who seemed to be moving in slow motion, stepping out of the driver's side.<p>

Brock pulled his sunglasses from his head, staring at the sight before him. Was it possible for Reba to look even better after a year of being gone? He had to think so. Her vibrant red curls were longer, and more vivacious than he remembered. Her body always could stop traffic, but after a year of being gone, seemed able to give any man a heart attack. "Hey." He said quietly after approaching her.

She smiled weakly. "Hi. How have you been?"

He shrugged "I've been okay. San Antonio isn't the same as Houston."

"Tell me about it." Reba mumbled under her breath after throwing a discreet glare to Carmen. "If you will follow me, I'll unlock the house and let y'all take a look inside." She sighed, grabbing the key and heading up the front walk. You could cut the tension with a knife. Everyone recognized the awkwardness, and hoped the tour would go by smoothly.

"Carmen." Brock grabbed his fiancée's arm after he was sure Reba was out of earshot. "What were you thinking, asking Reba to be out realtor?" She shrugged, telling him she didn't think it would have been a problem.

"I didn't think anything of it. I mean, it's not like you still love her or anything." Carmen spoke rather coldly before walking past him to the door. Brock stared at his surroundings; Carmen's taste sure was much more expensive than his own. He could see that by just looking at the outside of the house. It was at least four times bigger than the house he had owned with Reba. Shoot, he was convinced the pool house was bigger than the house he had owned with Reba. Shaking his head, he walked through the entrance and into the foyer.

Brock looked around the foyer, only seeing Reba. "Where did Carmen go?" he asked politely.

Reba laughed, waving toward the grand staircase in front of them. "She went to look around. Probably to the play house." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Brock asked. Reba laughed nervously, changing the subject, hoping he hadn't heard the last part of her statement. Brock stuck his hands in his pocket, not wanting to walk around. "This house sure is huge." He said disbelief evident in his voice.

Reba nodded, absentmindedly leading Brock around the house. The click of her heels penetrated through the heavy silence that had fallen. Reba stopped abruptly, knowing if she didn't speak her mind, she would never be able to sleep tonight. "Brock, why didn't you tell me you were moving back to Houston?"

Brock shrugged, pacing over to the large windows, which looked over the vast pool in the backyard. "I don't know." He said idly. "To be honest, no one knows I am back in town. I haven't even told the kids yet."

Reba's head snapped up at his words. "You haven't even told the kids?" she asked feeling her anger rise. "Brock! You are their father! They deserve to know when you are returning home!"

"Reba! Calm down, I can't deal with a hysterical woman."

His words were enough to push Reba off the cliff she was desperately trying to hold on to. "Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down when my best friend moved away for a year, and didn't even tell me that he was moving back to town! If that wasn't bad enough, it turns out he is bringing back a slutty fiancée who graduated from high school last week! Is it even legal for her to marry you?"

Brock turned away from the window, facing Reba for the first time since her rant had begun. "Why is it such a big deal that I moved back to Houston without telling you?"

Reba stared at him with incredulity filling her eyes. "San Antonio changed you." Brock scoffed, claiming that he was still the same person he was before he moved. "No, Brock." She shook her head. "You aren't the same person. The Brock who left a year ago would have never moved back without calling his family to tell them he was back. He would have called me every day just to see what I was having for dinner; and he certainly wouldn't have married a girl who is younger than his daughter!"

"Is that what all of this is about? Me marrying Carmen?" Reba rolled her eyes. "Look, Reba, I love her and at the end of the day that is all that matters."

"Brock," Reba spoke more softly than she had before, "You are pushing 60; you need someone you can spend the rest of your life with. Do you honestly think Carmen is that person?" Brock nodded with a smile. Reba rolled her eyes at him once again. "Brock, you need someone you can drink with on New Year's, not baby sit." She chuckled at her own joke before becoming serious again. "She's only after your money."

Brock shook his head, not believing what he heard. "She is not after my money." Reba threw her hands up; gesturing to the massive house they were in.

"She _is _after your money!" she retorted loudly. "Guess how much this house is; just take a wild guess."

Brock sighed heavily. "I don't know $200,000?"

Reba scoffed. "Yeah, The fountain out front costs that much. $800,000. That's how much this house costs." Brock stared at her feeling his eyes go wide. "I told you so." She said mocking him.

Brock sighed, knowing he may have been wrong about Carmen. "What exactly was it that attracted you to her?" Reba asked, walking toward him in a playful manner. "Was she really good at candy land? Or was it the fact that she is cheaper at restaurants because she eats off the kids menu."

Brock laughed walking closer to Reba. "Right now, I don't know what I was thinking." He gave her a meaningful smile. Reba blushed, feeling there was more to his smile than he was leading on. "I should have never left in the first place." He said, stepping dangerously close to the woman in front of him.

"You are back now and that is all that matters." She whispered softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap:**_

_Brock laughed walking closer to Reba. "Right now, I don't know what I was thinking." He gave her a meaningful smile. Reba blushed, feeling there was more to his smile than he was leading on. "I should have never left in the first place." He said, stepping dangerously close to the woman in front of him. _

"_You are back now and that is all that matters." She whispered softly. _

* * *

><p>Brock closed his eyes, feeling Reba's warm breath on his lips. His eyes shot open, however when he heard the clicking of Carmen's heels coming through the door.<p>

"Brock, honey, I really like this house. I think it is the one for us." She said with a little too much excitement in her voice. She rushed to Brock's side, gently clawing at his arm. Reba rolled her eyes.

"Carmen, honey, I don't think this house suits us." He chose his words carefully, throwing a desperate glance to Reba that yelled 'help me!'

"Uhm, Carmen." Reba quickly spoke up. "I think there are actually some other houses that would suit you better. We can look at them today if you would like." Reba swiftly led the pair out of the house and to the driveway.

"Thank you for that." Brock whispered gratefully in Reba's ear before walking ahead with his fiancée.

"Brock, wait." Reba hurried to his truck before he could pull away from the house. She leaned on the truck as he rolled down the window to talk to her. "Do you want to come over later for dinner? I think the kids should meet their future step-mother." She turned her gaze to Carmen, adding a sickly sweet smile.

"Sure." Brock replied, oblivious to the exchange between the women. "We can be at your house around 6:30, if that is okay." Reba smiled before telling him goodbye and walking back to her own car.

For the entire car ride, all Reba could think about was her children. It was not fair to them that Brock had returned to Houston without telling them. She sighed, thinking of her youngest daughter, Kyra. The circumstances were especially unfair to her. She was on the road, touring with her band, and would not be able to see her father tonight.

Reba laid her purse on the kitchen counter, before pacing slowly over to the phone to call Cheyenne. She waited nervously as she heard the line ring. "Hello?" she finally heard Cheyenne's voice with two screaming children, and a screaming husband, in the background.

"Hey Cheyenne." Reba spoke quickly, as she wanted to get the news out as quickly as she could. "I have some rather shocking, but exciting news for you. You may want to make sure you are sitting down." Cheyenne squealed excitedly, loving announcements. "Your father is moving back to town and we are having a family dinner tonight."

Reba waited for her daughter's reaction, but was concerned when she heard none. The line stayed silent for ages before Cheyenne spoke up again. "Dad is back?" Reba confirmed her question. Cheyenne smiled, forgetting that her mother couldn't see her. "We will be there." She stated eagerly before hanging up the telephone.

"What was that about?" Jake asked walking into the kitchen. "I could hear Cheyenne's squealing from the living room!"

Reba laughed at her son while finding a way to break the news to him. "Well, honey, your dad is back in town." Jake stared at her for a moment, before his lips spread into a grin.

"Cool." He stated simply. "So, I'm sure we are going to have a family dinner tonight?" if there was one thing Jake knew well, it was that the Hart family celebrated occasions of any kind with family dinners.

Reba nodded, answering his question. She was surprised at how well Jake had taken the news. If only everyone from the family could be present tonight. Reba pushed her thoughts away, gathering ingredients to prepare their first family meal in a long while.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Jake hollered up the stairs. "Cheyenne and Van are here!" Reba yelled back to her son to let them in and keep them company while she got herself ready for dinner.<p>

"Hey Jake!" Van greeted his brother-in-law with a high five and chest bump. "Are you excited about Mr. H coming back?" Jake showed his excitement as he led Van to the couch where they would likely battle between cartoons and videogames.

Elizabeth went straight to her stash of toys that she kept at grandma's house, while leading her younger brother to his own stash of toys as well. They had enough to keep them occupied until everyone arrived and dinner was served.

Reba quickly showered and looked at the clock. It read 5:45, which meant she only had 45 minutes to finish getting ready before Brock and Carmen arrived. She stared blankly at her reflection, before hurrying to her closet. She had just the outfit for tonight.

Swiftly she pulled out a simple, strapless, black dress and admired it, holding it out in front of her at arms length. _It's perfect. _She pulled the smooth, silky fabric over her body, and zipped the back. Finding a string of pearls in her jewelry box, she added the accessory to her neck.

Glancing at the clock with anxiety, once again, it read 6:15. She only had 15 minutes. Quickly, she pulled her hair back behind her head and applied her makeup. She smiled at herself in the mirror, satisfied with the final look.

She went back into her closet to find her shoes when she heard the doorbell ring. "Somebody answer it!" she hollered from her bedroom door before finding her way back into the closet.

Cheyenne ran to the door, more than willing to answer it. "Daddy!" she yelled opening it wide. She gave him a bear hug, oblivious to the woman who was standing behind her father. "I have missed you so much!" Brock hugged his daughter tightly, feeling the exact same way.

"I have missed you too!" Cheyenne stepped away, only to finally notice the blonde woman standing on the porch.

"Hello." Her tone was polite, but she threw a questioning look to her father, hoping he would explain her presence.

"Cheyenne, this is my fiancée, Carmen. Carmen, this is my daughter Cheyenne." Cheyenne shook her hand, giving her father's fiancée the classic Cheyenne welcome. She raised one eyebrow looking at her with disgust written in her eyes.

"You are getting married?" she asked her father. Part of her hoped that this was all a joke, that he really wasn't getting remarried so soon.

Van heard the exchange between father and daughter and got up from the couch to greet his father-in-law with Jake following closely behind. "Hey Mr. H!" he greeted excitedly, shaking Brock's hand.

"Hey Dad!" Jake greeted his father with an excited high five and quick hug.

"Hey Buddy!" Brock missed his son. It was unbelievable how much he had grown since he had seen him last. "Where is your mom?" he asked looking around the living room.

"She's getting ready." Cheyenne piped up. "She said she would be down any minute." Brock nodded, sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for his ex-wife's appearance.

"She's hot!" Van and Jake whispered to each other after Carmen had followed Brock to the couch. They smiled to each other as she sat down, high fiving each other before choosing their own seats.

Carmen looked around the living room while Brock made simple conversation with his children and grandchildren. She had seen the house once before, but she was seeing it in a new light this time around. Last time, she was simply just a client of Reba's. Now, though, she was Reba's ex-husband's new wife…the other woman.

She stared at a picture that laid on the bookshelf, and then looked at her surroundings. "I am obviously a _much _better match for him than she was." Carmen whispered to herself before setting the picture back in its place and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap:**_

_Carmen looked around the living room while Brock made simple conversation with his children and grandchildren. She had seen the house once before, but she was seeing it in a new light this time around. Last time, she was simply just a client of Reba's. Now, though, she was Reba's ex-husband's new wife…the other woman. _

_She stared at a picture that laid on the bookshelf, and then looked at her surroundings. "I am obviously a much better match for him than she was." Carmen whispered to herself before setting the picture back in its place and walking away. _

* * *

><p>Everyone turned toward the steps when they heard the clicking of high heels descend the stairs. "Hey ma!" Cheyenne was the first to speak up, rushing to her mother. "You look awesome!" reba smiled gratefully at her daughters compliment before stepping off the landing and into the living room.<p>

"_She's _hot!" Van whispered to jake, implying that reba looked much better than the woman accompanying his father in law.

"Gross dude! That is my mom!" Jake whipered harshly to Van. He walked away, hoping he would be able to the unpleasant thoughts out of his head.

Reba greeted everyone with a radiant smile before turning to the woman standing next to the bookshelf. "Has everyone met Carmen?" she asked, forcing her voice to drip with sugar. "She and your father are getting married, so she is going to be your new step mother."

She noticed the uncomfortable smile, almost a look of disgust, which fell upon Carmen's face. Reba smiled brighter, knowing that Carmen hated the idea of being anything more than a drinking buddy to her children.

"If you will excuse me," reba politely made her way to the kitchen. "I have to get dinner ready to serve. It should be done in a few minutes." Brock smiled seeing reba walk to the other room. This would have been the time when he walked in the kitchen and made the kids wait just a few more minutes for their meal.

"Excuse me." Brock quietly got up from the couch, leaving Carmen in the living room with his children. "Do you need any help?" he asked calmly, meeting reba by the stove.

"No," she replied politely, giving him a smile while running around the kitchen trying to finish everything.

Brock knew her all too well though. She told him she did not need any help, but he knew she was silently hoping he would insist on helping anyway. Unlike when they were married, brock did not accept her refusal for help. He went straight to the cupboard that held the plates and took them to the dining room, setting the table. After the plates were set just so, he went back into the kitchen for silverware, pairing it with each of the plates. Before they knew it, dinner was served.

"Thank you for helping me." Reba whispered on her way to the table. Brock insisted it was no problem, and knew how much help she truly needed.

* * *

><p>"So, when are you two getting married?" Van asked, keeping conversation flowing smoothly throughout dinner.<p>

Carmen's eyes seemed to light up with any mention of her wedding. "We are getting married next month, you should get your invitations soon." She smiled sweetly at brock, showing her pearly white teeth.

For most of the meal, conversation seemed to be smooth, but only between Carmen and the children. it wasn't so much conversation, as it was Carmen flaunting the fact that brock was willing to pay for her. Reba and brock both stayed silent for a majority of dinner, only speaking when they were spoken to.

Noticing that everyone had finished their meal, reba began to clean up, telling jake to start a movie that everyone would enjoy. "A movie?" Carmen asked crinkling her nose. "Isn't that a bit juvenile?" Reba rolled her eyes at the irony.

"Well, you are going to be a part of this family soon, and this is what family night looks like." Reba quickly dismissed herself to clean the table, while everyone piled on to the couch and chairs to watch the movie jake had selected.

After making sure no one would see her, reba quietly slipped out the front door, taking a seat on the bench out front. She went unnoticed by every person, except one. Brock quietly slipped out the front door as well, finding reba on the front porch.

"Hey." He said softly, taking a spot next to reba on the bench. She smiled weakly at him before regaining her blank stare at the trees and shrubs in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Reba laughed gently. "Why do you know me better now than when we were married?"

"I knew you when we were married!" he said getting defensive, before regaining his soft, smooth voice. "I just didn't pay attention, now I do." Reba smiled up at him welcoming the silence. She sighed heavily, knowing she had to answer his question.

"I'm sorry." She began. "I know you love Carmen," Reba didn't notice the cringe on brock's face when she spoke. "but I just can't stand her!" Brock laughed hearing his ex-wife's beef with his fiancée. "She drives me crazy! It pains me to see you get used for your money!" she said wringing her hands in her lap.

Reba looked over to see brock, and realized what she was saying. "I'm sorry brock. I really shouldn't be telling you this. She is your fiancée, and I shouldn't be ruining this for you."

Brock chuckled placing his arm around reba. "It's okay. We've been having problems since we moved to Houston." He confessed. "I needed to hear that I am not the only one right now." Reba smiled, feeling she had been forgiven for her actions. "Thank you for dinner, by the way. It was delicious."

"Thank you for helping me." she thanked brock as well.

Brock stared down at Reba, silently admiring her. She turned her head, feeling Brock's gaze burn through her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the late summer breeze that was softly blowing through her hair. Brock took this as his chance, he placed a soft kiss on Reba's cheek. Reba tensed under his touch, trying to fathom what had just happened. Why had Brock kissed her when his fiancée was on the other side of the door?

"Brock—" she whispered, trying her darndest to push him away.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, cutting her off with a gentle kiss on her ruby red lips.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing ! it makes my day to see the kind words ! alot of you have been asking about the drunk messages, i promise they will make an appearance soon. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recap:**_

_Brock stared down at Reba, silently admiring her. She turned her head, feeling Brock's gaze burn through her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the late summer breeze that was softly blowing through her hair. Brock took this as his chance, he placed a soft kiss on Reba's cheek. Reba tensed under his touch, trying to fathom what had just happened. Why had Brock kissed her when his fiancée was on the other side of the door?_

_"Brock—" she whispered, trying her darndest to push him away._

_"You look beautiful tonight." He said, cutting her off with a gentle kiss on her ruby red lips._

* * *

><p>Reba quickly got up from her seat on the bench and sat across from Brock on the porch railing. Her head was spinning as she tried her hardest to speak, but no words would pass through her lips.<p>

"I'm sorry." Brock quietly apologized for his actions.

"Brock, you can not be doing this sort of thing." Reba felt her pulse quicken. She thought Brock had changed, and her certainly had, but not for the better. "This is what got you in trouble the first time. You have a fight and rush into the arms of another woman." Reba spoke more harshly than she should have, but she was not going to apologize. Brock was falling back into dangerous habits, habits he should have learned from the first time. "You should probably go back inside with Carmen."

Reba watched as Brock slowly walked back inside. He stopped before he got to the door, though. "Just curious," he asked. "What were those messages you sent me a couple nights ago?"

Reba blushed, but even in the darkness, Brock could tell. She stumbled over her words, looking down at her hands. "Nothing." She replied simply, somewhat relieved that he hadn't heard them. "It obviously isn't important anymore."

Brock stepped away from the door, reclaiming his spot on the bench. "What was it about? It had to be important, you called at least four times!" Brock knew he was pressing his luck by pushing for answers, but he hoped it would be worth it.

"It was nothing, Brock. You already know how I feel about Carmen, so there is no need to bring the messages up."

"So, the messages were about Carmen?" maybe he was getting somewhere faster than he thought.

"Duh!" Reba mumbled.

"Reba, what is your problem with Carmen?"

His words were enough to make Reba snap. She looked up with anger building in her eyes. "Stop saying her name!" she practically shouted. "You shouldn't have to ask why I have a problem with her, Brock! You should already know!"

"Well, I don't, so please elaborate!"

"I told you at the house showing today! If you would get your head out of her ass you would have remembered." Brock was taken aback at the way she was speaking. He knew well enough to back off, she was obviously angry.

"I love her, Reba!"

"Oh get over yourself, you don't love her. You love her body. And guess what, she doesn't love you or your body! She loves the fact that she is going to be rich when you die!" Reba was surprised at how blunt she was being, but she wasn't about to back down. Brock needed a large dose of reality.

"Why weren't you this angry when I married Barbara Jean?"

"Because at least Barbara Jean loved you! She was a good person who would have married you even without Henry! Carmen is just a slut." She mumbled the last part under her breath. She had strong feelings about their relationship; she knew it was bound to end in disaster and heartache.

"Why can't you let me be happy?"

Reba scoffed. "Do you think I am being selfish about this?" Brock nodded calmly, crossing his arms in the process. "I am trying to look out for _you!_"

"That's not true! You only want me to be happy if I am happy with you."

Reba stared at him in disbelief. "Leave." Brock tried to apologize. "Get away from me, take your _fiancée _and leave my house!" she couldn't believe the heart wrenching words Brock had just spoken. She was genuinely looking out for him, and he had the nerve to think she was being selfish.

Brock walked away from Reba, wondering what had caused this fight to blow out of proportion. "Carmen, I think we should go." He whispered to his nearly sleeping fiancée. She quickly got her coat and followed him out the door, passing Reba on the porch.

"Bye." She smiled at Reba.

Reba smiled weakly wanting both Carmen and Brock to go back to San Antonio. "Bye."

Reba watched as Brock's truck faded from sight. She felt her heart break a little more as she turned her back and headed inside. She didn't even stop to finish the movie with her family; she headed straight to her bedroom and got herself ready for bed.

Why did Brock have to cause so much chaos? Things were calm without him here in Houston, and now he had returned with a new fiancée bringing the chaos back along with him. Reba snuggled into bed, hoping tomorrow could be delayed for just a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Van looked around, seeing Jake asleep, along with both of his children. He quietly got up from the couch, and made his way to the kitchen, hoping there would still be some food left over from dinner.<p>

Cheyenne quietly followed him, laughing when she saw him searching for food. "It was nice to have a family dinner again." Van nodded, joining his wife at the kitchen table. "I think it is a little weird that dad is getting remarried so soon though."

Van agreed, setting his plate aside. "Mr. H's fiancée is younger than us; I can not be the only one who finds that weird." Cheyenne agreed, showing that he, in fact, wasn't the only one who found it strange.

"There is just something about her that I don't like." Cheyenne had no idea why a young girl like Carmen would want to be tied down with someone who had two grandchildren.

Van finished eating and politely excused himself while Cheyenne got the children ready to go. "Mrs. H?" Van knocked quietly on Reba's door, not surprised when he didn't get a response. He had heard the yelling between ex-wife and ex-husband earlier this evening, and knew she was probably upset.

He opened the door after getting no response.

Reba was on her bed, reading a book, and intended to ignore her son in law for as long as she could. "Mrs. H, are you okay?" Reba looked at him, and set her book aside.

"I am fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you and Mr. H yelling at each other earlier."

Reba blushed, knowing the kids shouldn't be hearing their fights anymore. "Everything is fine, Van." She insisted.

Van didn't believe her, he knew his mother in law well enough, and fights with her ex husband usually did not turn out 'fine.' Van approached the bed, silently telling her that he knew more was going on. Reba sighed heavily, knowing she had to say something.

"Brock has changed. He is going to marry that blonde hussy. I tried telling him that he needs someone to spend the rest of his life with, and he called me selfish."

Van sighed at his father in laws actions. "He will come around. He knows that you are not a selfish person and you look out for the well being of your family before yourself. Don't worry about it."

Reba smiled, feeling better about her fight with Brock. Hopefully Van was right; hopefully Brock would see that she really was looking out for him. Until then she could only hope. "Thank you, Van." She thanked him appreciatively before turning out the light and closing her eyes. Maybe the talk with Van would welcome sleep a bit easier.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is essentially chapter 9 part 2, I dont like to think of it as another chapter, just because it is mostly a continuation of the plot happenings in chapter 9. (:**

_**Recap:**_

_Van sighed at his father in laws actions. "He will come around. He knows that you are not a selfish person and you look out for the well being of your family before yourself. Don't worry about it." _

_Reba smiled, feeling better about her fight with Brock. Hopefully van was right; hopefully Brock would see that she really was looking out for him. Until then she could only hope. "Thank you, Van." She thanked him appreciatively before turning out the light and closing her eyes. Maybe the talk with Van would welcome sleep a bit easier. _

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the family dinner that Reba referred to as disastrous. She had not spoken to Brock or Carmen, but knew it would only be a matter of time before their paths crossed again. After all, she was their realtor. She wasn't complaining about the absence of either person though. To be completely honest, it was a welcomed break. There was no young girl trying to flaunt herself, and there was no old man pretending he was in love.<p>

She had just brewed a pot of coffee, the best way she knew how to start her day. As she waited for her energy boost to be completed, she walked to the end of the drive, picking up her newspaper and emptying out her mailbox. She rustled through the envelopes, tossing them on the counter. They were all bills and junk mail.

She was about to pour herself a cup of coffee, when she noticed one envelope had fallen to the floor. She picked it up, but wanted to throw it back to the ground when she saw what the envelope held. It was the invitation that she and her family were promised to receive at dinner weeks ago.

It was an invitation to the union of Carmen Chiquita Garcia and Brock Enroll Hart. Reba couldn't help but burst out into hysterical laughter. "Her name is the same as a banana and his name is a terrible spin off of rock 'n roll!" She threw the invitation on the table, welcoming her cup of coffee that had been calling her name. "This wedding is a joke." She said to herself. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but secretly hope it turned out equally disastrous as the dinner had.

She drank her coffee in silence, as she mentally prepared herself for another day. She would be fine if she could keep the invitation out of her mind. She laughed at it again. It was clear that Carmen had had a hand in planning, as the invitations were a light, baby pink with gems and a bow on the front. "Brock would have died if I would have picked something like that." Reba spoke to herself again.

The invitation did get her thinking though. Why was Brock so willing to spend money on this woman? Everyone in the general Houston area knew how cheap he was. Why was he suddenly willing to look at million dollar homes, and buy engagement rings that were the size of Texas? Brock always had the means to spend much more than he did, but during their marriage, and even his marriage to Barbara Jean, never did.

She threw the fancy piece of paper back on the table and retreated to her room to get herself ready for work. The whole time, her thoughts were occupied by Brock and Carmen. She hated thinking of them, but couldn't free her mind. The fight with Brock was still playing in her mind as well. She and Brock had known each other for well over 30 years, and he had the nerve to tell her that she was being selfish; she still couldn't get over that one. Reba sighed, hoping it was just something he had said out of haste, and didn't actually mean it. Arguments tended to bring out angry words that were soon regretted; hopefully this was one of those instances.

* * *

><p>"Reba, you have a client here to see you." Reba's boss stuck his head into his office, hoping he hadn't disturbed her. Reba was slightly confused. She didn't think she had any appointments today. She smiled back at her boss, trying quickly to clean up her desk and make it presentable.<p>

"Hi." Reba felt her muscles stiffen as she heard who had just walked into her office. It was none other than the subject of the wedding invitation she had received in the mail this morning.

"Hi Carmen!" she hoped the wince on her face wasn't as noticeable as it felt as she forced a smile and tried her hardest not to walk out of her own office.

Carmen quickly made it known that she was here for a specific reason. "So, I was hoping that you could help Brock and I find locations for our wedding reception, we haven't exactly figured that out yet."

Reba raised her eyebrow, honestly confused by her request. "Carmen, that isn't my job. I can help you find a house, but…" she paused running her hand through her red, curly locks. "Shouldn't you find a wedding planner to help you with this sort of thing? Heck you could probably Google it!"

"I know it seems like a silly request, but Brock said that you would be willing to help us."

Reba raised her eyebrow, yet again. "Did he now? He said that I would help you find a place for your reception?" Carmen nodded, not seeing the problem. Reba sighed heavily, trying to keep her anger down in her place of work. Brock knew how she felt about Carmen, and about the wedding. He was an idiot for even suggesting that she wanted to be in Texas when this wedding happened. She wanted to be as far away from it as she could possibly get.

"Carmen I am sorry, but I can't help you with this." Reba tried to be as polite as she could, but there was no way she was going to help find a location for the reception to a wedding she wanted nothing to do with.

Carmen nodded, understanding completely why Reba didn't want to help. "I understand," she said kindly, too kindly for Reba's liking. "I know it must be hard watching a man you obviously still have feelings for get married to a younger, more attractive woman."

"What?" Reba was shell shocked. "What makes you think I still have feelings for Brock?"

"It's so obvious, Reba." She spoke as if everyone knew of Reba's 'infatuation' with her ex husband. Reba gave her a questioning look asking 'How so?' "These past few days, I have seen the way you look at him and refer to memories from the past."

"What?" Reba was genuinely confused. "I give him 'looks?'" Carmen nodded again. "I look at him in the eyes, so now, suddenly I am eying him? I talk about our kids, whom he hasn't seen in a year, so suddenly I am bringing up past memories?"

"I'm just sorry that you don't have a man of your own, I mean how old are you, 60?"

Reba glared at the blonde bimbo sitting in front of her. "Carmen, I am going to ask you to leave before I say something I regret." It took all the strength she had to keep her temper down. She didn't need to have an angry outburst; it wouldn't be good for her high blood pressure.

"Honestly, Reba, why can't you just be happy for Brock and I?"

Reba felt her blood boil. Taking slow, deep breaths she tried her hardest to keep herself calm. She could feel an outburst coming, so she slowly walked over to her office door and closed it gently, turning back to see Carmen at sitting across from her desk.

"I told you to leave, but now that you have pushed the limits, I am going to tell you exactly how I feel." Reba's voice was low and intimidating, one that made her kids run to their room before the got grounded. "I think this marriage between you and Brock is a horrific idea. Honestly, I thought it was a joke when I saw you." She sat back in her chair, scanning the room once over. "And let me just tell you," she leaned forward in her chair, "I am on to you. I know why you are marrying Brock. I know you are only in this for the money."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Carmen played off Reba's accusation.

"Oh, so you are perfectly fine with the fact that you are marrying a grandpa?" Reba smiled when she saw Carmen hide her cringe.

"I love Brock, and I know you are jealous of our relationship."

"Get over yourself!" she had recently said the same thing to Brock. She was clearly dealing with the two most self absorbed people in Houston. "This is not high school hallway drama! This involves me and my family. This may be hard for you to understand, but I don't want to see Brock get hurt. Sure, that makes me still love him, whatever. Unlike high school, I can actually care about the well being of someone without wanting to get in their pants!"

Carmen stared at Reba, shock written in her eyes. "I have to go."

"I think that is a _wonderful _idea!" Reba said cheerfully. Carmen looked back at her with one final glare before finally slamming the office door. Reba sighed with relief, she had finally gotten hidden feelings off of her chest, and she wasn't going to lie, it felt great.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Recap:**_

"_Get over yourself!" she had recently said the same thing to Brock. She was clearly dealing with the two most self absorbed people in Houston. "This is not high school hallway drama! This involves me and my family. This may be hard for you to understand, but I don't want to see Brock get hurt. Sure, that makes me seem like I still love him, whatever. Unlike high school, I can actually care about the well being of someone without wanting to get in their pants!"_

_Carmen stared at Reba, shock written in her eyes. "I have to go."_

"_I think that is a wonderful idea!" Reba said cheerfully. Carmen looked back at her with one final glare before finally slamming the office door. Reba sighed with relief, she had finally gotten hidden feelings off of her chest, and she wasn't going to lie, it felt great. _

* * *

><p>Reba had gotten home some time ago, but was just getting around to relaxing and unwinding. It had been a stressful couple of days, which had sent her blood pressure through the roof. If she went on like this she was bound to hurt someone, or her blood pressure was bound harm her. Either way, she knew the outcome wouldn't be good if her schedule didn't take a time out.<p>

She closed her eyes feeling the stress of the day finally hit her. She sighed heavily, trying to coax her thoughts into not thinking of Brock and Carmen. She could feel her body shake with just one thought of the two. She inhaled deeply, deciding that a bath would be the best way to calm her down. She was stopped on the first step, however by Brock bursting through the door. _It is just like old times. _She thought sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you, Reba?" Brock burst through the door, anger raging through his body, shining through his eyes. Reba turned on the step to face him. She was clearly not amused by the sudden interruption. She stared at Brock in his anger for a long while, all the time still staying silent, before she turned on her heel and started up the stairs.

Right now, he was the last person she wanted to speak to. She made that clear when she called him out after their so called 'family dinner.' So, for her sake, the best option she knew of was to ignore him and continue on to her relaxing bath.

"Where are you going? I asked you a question!" Brock yelled after his ex-wife, taking the initiative to follow her up the steps. Reba stopped at the top of the staircase. She turned around to tell Brock that she was taking a hot bath, and she left him standing in the hallway, pondering his next move.

Brock held her arm firmly before she could walk any further. "I think you owe me an explanation!" he yelled, unconsciously tightening his grip on the redhead's arm.

She stared at him blankly. "I don't owe you anything!" she honestly could not believe the man who was standing in front of her. He burst through her living room, which was expected, but then he demands her to talk to him, he degrades her by saying she owes it to him. She was disgusted.

With each passing jab they took at each other, Reba could feel her stomach tighten with anticipation. She wanted to have one conversation with Brock that didn't end up with an argument, but she couldn't do that until he realized the wrong he had been doing. She couldn't do anything until he realized it for himself.

"I think I deserve some kind of explanation when my fiancée comes home today and suddenly calls off the engagement, saying she didn't think it was the right thing to do!"

Reba raised her eyebrow. "And you just automatically assume that she called the engagement off because of me?"

"I think it is rather obvious!" he said firmly. "You are the only one who was against our engagement, and you were quick to show your opinion."

"Carmen came to my office today asking me for help finding a place for the reception. Then she told me _you _had told her that I would be happy to help. You know how I felt about that whole _situation, _and yet you volunteered me to be right in the middle of the Brock and Carmen love fest."

"I thought that being a part of the wedding would help you get over your bitterness about the marriage."

Reba scoffed, hardly believing what he said. "I told you I how I felt!" she screamed. "I told you that I thought your engagement was a terrible idea!" she had to get away from him, or else somebody was bound to get hurt. Physically or emotionally, she didn't know, but she know things could only go south from where they were currently at.

"Stop being so damn selfish!" he yelled back to Reba.

Reba's breath hitched in her throat. She felt her heart stop as her eyes became hot. Brock's face before her became blurry as she felt anger rise up from the pit of her stomach. She felt her arms shaking as her lip quivered in disbelief. Before she knew what was happening she raised her hand and slapped Brock painfully across the face, feeling a sting tingle in her palm and up to her wrist.

She heard her voice tremble uncontrollably as she began to speak, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were fighting to break free. "All I have ever done is think of the well being of my family! Their happiness is all that matters to me! I didn't want to see you get your heart broken." Reba choked back a sob that had interrupted her speech to Brock. "I wanted to see you happy; I guess that makes me selfish! I am sorry for caring about you!" she let the walls crumble as tears flowed freely down her face. She shook with each sob that claimed her breath and threw her 'being strong' front out the door. She was tired of being strong, it obviously got her nowhere.

"I told you she was bad news, and you didn't listen. Where is she now? Exactly! You have no idea because she called off the wedding and you were left with your heart broken just like I warned that you would."

Brock stood in the hallway, speechless as he watched Reba retreat to her bedroom, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. He had just accused the most giving, selfless person he knew of being selfish and bitter.

"Reba!"

She turned around at her bedroom door to look at him one last time. "Get out of my house. I am tired of these games you are playing, you are dead to Me." she spoke low and firmly before twisting the knob to her bedroom and slamming the door in Brock's face.

He couldn't leave her like this he had to apologize. But could he apologize? He had hurt her in the worst way possible seven years ago, but at the moment, it seemed he had found a newer, crueler way to her hurt her. Was there any way he would ever be able to re enter her life?

He had to find out.

He swung the door open, feeling fear rush through him. On the floor before him, he saw Reba lying unconscious at the foot of her own bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Recap:_**

_She turned around at her bedroom door to look at him one last time. "Get out of my house. I am tired of these games you are playing, you are dead to Me." she spoke low and firmly before twisting the knob to her bedroom and slamming the door in Brock's face._

_He couldn't leave her like this he had to apologize. But could he apologize? He had hurt her in the worst way possible seven years ago, but at the moment, it seemed he had found a newer, crueler way to her hurt her. Was there any way he would ever be able to re enter her life?_

_He had to find out._

_He swung the door open, feeling fear rush through him. On the floor before him, he saw Reba lying unconscious at the foot of her own bed._

* * *

><p>Reba awoke to unfamiliar surrounds, and no recollection of how she got there. She was obviously in the hospital, the beeping the machines and the stark, white walls told her that much. She looked around, seeing no one in her room. Did her kids know she was here? Did anyone know? She sighed trying to find a comfortable position on the hospital bed, which she knew, could take a while.<p>

Just as she had closed her eyes, and felt herself get comfortable, the doctor opened the door and shut it quietly. "Hello Mrs. Hart." he spoke gently, and knew she had to keep her stress levels down. Another incident like the one she had today could do more harm than just sending her to the hospital.

Reba threw the doctor an exhausted smile. She tried to be as cooperative as she could be while he checked her blood pressure and other vitals. "Is my family here?" she inquired. One thing that always made the hospital tolerable was her family. They knew she hated hospitals, and were always there to keep her company.

The doctor, Dr. Brancaccio, told her he did not know, but he would find out if her family was waiting for news of her condition in the waiting room. Reba smiled gratefully as she watched the doctor carefully. His large, tan hands were writing down her current blood pressure, and other news of her health. Her eyes traveled up his muscular arms, which would normally be covered by a doctor's coat. Today, however, he had gotten a call to come into the hospital while he was at home, so he was only wearing a dress shirt and khaki pants. His dark brown eyes were currently focused on the clipboard in front of him, but she could tell, they were handsome.

Reba looked to his badge that was clipped loosely by his belt. She stared at the name for some time, trying to figure out the pronunciation. "Brancaccio." the doctor replied with a slight chuckle. "It's Italian." Reba blushed lightly, feeling like she had been caught staring at him. "I will go see if your family is here. In the mean time, don't do anything to raise your blood pressure. It is okay where it is right now, but that is because you have been sleeping."

Reba nodded, "I don't know that there is much i _can _do while i am in a hospital bed."

Doctor Brancaccio made his way to the door, stopping before he walked outside. "I could think of a few things." he gave Reba a wink and a chuckle before slipping out of the room and into the hallway.

Reba could feel her cheeks darken with embarrassment after the doctor stepped out into the hallway. She had just met him after waking up, but she already felt comfortable with him. He was the best Cardiologist in Texas, which was comforting to know. She still had no clue how she had made her way to the hospital, but she knew it had something to do with her heart. _I must have fainted from high blood pressure again, _she thought. It was the most logical conclusion.

Reba though harder about the circumstances that had led her to the hospital. It broke her heart to think that Brock more than likely hated her. She laughed, filling the silence of the room. Her thoughts had been all over the map the last couple of weeks, and today was no exception. She could feel the wall of protection she had built herself slowly disintegrating.

The doctor returned a while later to inform her that, no her family was not here. He did, however, say he found a much disheveled man in the waiting room. "He said he was your best friend, would you like to see him? Or should I send him away?"

Reba sighed; it was more than likely Brock. She didn't want to talk to him. After all, she had told him that he was dead to her. Lying in the hospital bed, she thought, he was going through a stressful time. His fiancée had left him, and he was obviously left with his heart beating on his sleeve. Should she have been so harsh to him? The only way she could find out is if she talked to him. Believe it or not, she did miss her best friend, and she wanted to resolve their argument as soon as she could, and if that meant in a hospital room, she could deal with that. "Send him in." she giggled at how professional she sounded, even in the discomfort of a hospital bed. "You may want to keep an eye on my blood pressure though." she told the doctor honestly. She was not responsible for her temper flaring up again; it was bound to happen around Brock.

Reba watched as the doctor shut the door. It was reopened seconds later with Brock walking with his head down into the room. He, surprisingly, was silent. All that could be heard was the beeping of the machines, and the squeaking of his shoes as he made his way to Reba's bedside.

He stood, looking at her motionlessly, with his hands in his pockets before his words finally came pouring out. "I am so sorry Reba. I should have never yelled at you or accused you of the things i did. I was wrapped up in myself, and it took almost loosing you to see that."

She wanted to hate him for calling her selfish. She wanted to despise him for believing that she would sabotage his relationship for her own good. She wished she could send him out of the room for being so foolish, but somehow, she just couldn't do that. She found herself slipping her hand into his own. As hard as it was for her to say it, she knew she would never be at peace until they were friends again...

**Yes, i know this chapter is pretty short, but i needed to end it where i did for the sake of the cliffhanger (;**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Recap: _**_  
>He stood; looking at her motionlessly, with his hands in his pockets before his words finally came pouring out. "I am so sorry Reba. I should have never yelled at you or accused you of the things i did. I was wrapped up in myself, and it took almost loosing you to see that."<em>

_She wanted to hate him for calling her selfish. She wanted to despise him for believing that she would sabotage his relationship for her own good. She wished she could send him out of the room for being so foolish, but somehow, she just couldn't do that. She found herself slipping her hand into his own. As hard as it was for her to say it, she knew she would never be at peace until they were friends again..._

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Brock."<p>

"No Reba, it isn't okay. I accused you, the most selfless, giving person i know, of being selfish. You don't deserve that." Reba could feel his hand begin to shake as he openly poured out his heartfelt apology. "It seems all i am good at is hurting you, and that is no exaggeration. I hurt you seven years ago by cheating on you, and now, i let a woman come between us."

Brock didn't cry often, but Reba knew that he was on the verge of tears for one of the only times in his life, which assured her his words were sincere. "Brock, i forgive you." Brock began to speak again, not accepting her forgiveness, but Reba quickly cut him off. "I know you have hurt me, too many times to count. But you seem to forget how well we know each other. I know you would never intentionally do anything to hurt me. That doesn't take away the pain, but it does dull it just a bit."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that i almost married Carmen, which was a bad idea, and blamed you for tearing us apart."

"Brock," Reba held both of Brock's hands at this point. "You loved her, i know you did, and when she realized she didn't want to be with you, it left you heart broken. We all act rashly when we're heart broken. Shoot, i went bar hopping after our divorce." she realized the information she had just revealed, telling Brock that she had been heart broken after their divorce. Hopefully he hadn't caught her slip.

Brock took a shaky breath, feeling overwhelmed. "Thank you, Reba, for your forgiveness. You don't know how much it means toMe." he brushed her cheek lightly. She giggled as his fingers brushed against her skin.

"Does this mean we are friends again?" Brock smiled down at her in affirmation as Reba shot his a smile that could light up Broadway. "Good! It was killing me these past couple months!"

_'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy  
>Run like poison in my blood<br>one more night could kill me, baby  
>one is one too many, one more is never enough<em>

"Knock, Knock." Reba looked to the door just in time to see Dr. Brancaccio walk into the room. "Hello Mrs. Hart, Hello disheveled man from the waiting room." the doctor gave them both a charming smiles before walking to the clump of machines by Reba's bed. "I am going to give you medicine to lower your blood pressure just a bit more so that we can send you home tomorrow." Reba nodded as she watched him fill the IV bag. "One side effect is drowsiness, so just be warned."

After the doctor had left, Brock pulled up a chair to sit comfortably beside Reba's bed. He could see the fatigue shining through her eyes already and knew she was going to start babbling any minute. When she was tired she liked to talk...a lot. She mostly talked about the past, at least with Brock that was she normally talked about.

Reba laughed quietly, placing the back of her hand on her forehead. "Do you remember that time you kidnapped my from my bedroom?" Brock rolled his eyes playfully back at her claiming he didn't kidnap her.

"I didn't kidnap you, I snuck you out of the house…and we just didn't happen to return home until the next morning." Reba laughed again, stifling a yawn with a hand over her mouth. "Maybe I should head home and let you get some sleep." Brock began to rise from his chair, but was pulled back down by Reba's delicate hand.

"No, we just became best friends again. I don't want you leaving!" Reba and Brock both chuckled at how juvenile she sounded. As if they were high school BFF's who had gotten into an argument over boys. The truth though, wasn't that far off.

* * *

><p>Brock was kicked out by a nurse who had come to check on Reba's blood pressure later that night. Brock was sure he could have stayed the whole night; he hadn't been kicked out because visiting hours were over previous times.<p>

Despite the incident, Brock was back at the hospital bright and early the next morning. Reba was coming home today, and he didn't want her to be waiting. He knew how much she hated hospitals.

He arrived at the hospital, and much to his surprise, Reba was not awake yet. Usually she awoke early, but the medication she had been given had knocked her out. He figured the only thing he could do was sit by her bed and fill out her release forms before she awoke. Hopefully she would be able to leave shortly after waking up.

Reba's eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room. They quickly found the man occupying the bedside chair beside her. He was filling out paperwork, focusing intently on the papers in front of him. "Did you stay here all night?" she asked with exhaustion filling her words.

Brock nodded, setting the papers aside. "No, a nurse kicked me out at about one this morning." Reba reached for his hand through the IVs and wires attached to her and squeezed his hand, silently thanking him for staying as long as he had.

"Sorry for all the babbling last night." She apologized, not entirely sure of what she had said. When she got tired, it was almost as bad as when she was drunk; she said things she never remembered in the morning.

"It's okay." Brock reclaimed the clipboard filling out the last bit of paperwork. "I know how you get when you are tired." Brock grinned gently, getting up from his seat to give the stack of papers to the nurse.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for bringing me home" Reba thanked Brock as he walked into the living room behind her. It was nice to have someone in the house, with all the children being gone. She immediately went to the fridge to grab water out of habit, and stared at Brock, who seemed to be in his own world. "Are you okay?"<p>

Brock's head snapped up from his spot at the island. "I'm fine." He assured her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She stood across from him on the other side of the island. "Brock, your fiancée left you. It doesn't matter if you loved her or not, that can take a toll on anyone."

Brock sighed heavily. "I'm not thinking about that, I am just thinking about other, past mistakes."

**Sorry everyone, i might not be able to update every day this week. by the weekend though, i should be back to updating every day... maybe...hopefully (: **

**Song: You and Tequila - Kenny Chesney & Grace Potter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Recap:_**  
><em>"Thank you for bringing me home" Reba thanked Brock as he walked into the living room behind her. It was nice to have someone in the house, with all the children being gone. She immediately went to the fridge to grab water out of habit, and stared at Brock, who seemed to be in his own world. "Are you okay?"<em>

_Brock's head snapped up from his spot at the island. "I'm fine." He assured her. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_She stood across from him on the other side of the island. "Brock, your fiancée left you. It doesn't matter if you loved her or not, that can take a toll on anyone."_

_Brock sighed heavily. "I'm not thinking about that, I am just thinking about other, past mistakes."_

* * *

><p>Reba watched with sadness as Brock's face dropped with each emotion he felt. She walked around the counter, taking a seat at the island next to him. "Brock, being in love is never a mistake, even if it turns out badly."<p>

Brock raised his head to look at the redhead sitting next to him. "Do you honestly feel that way?" if she felt that love was never a mistake; it would make the emotions that he was currently feeling a little easier to admit.

She nodded her head in all seriousness. "This is going to sound corny, but it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

Brock chuckled feeling the tension between them ease. He was an idiot for not apologizing sooner. Even more so, he was an idiot for forcing a barrier between him and Reba in the first place. Brock went out on a limb asking his next question. "How do you feel about rekindling old relationships?"

Reba felt her heart drop and hoped it hadn't showed in her face. Brock wanted to get back together with Carmen. How was she supposed to tell him that it was a bad idea without hurting his feelings? Chasing Carmen would only leave him heart broken, more so than he was right now. "Brock," she spoke softly, trying to stall while she figured out what to say to him. "I don't think that is a good idea." She looked at her hands, knowing Brock would have an expression on his face that she didn't want to see.

Brock replied with a simple "Oh, Okay." He could feel the tension build itself up once again. It made him want to run, and run far away; but he didn't want to leave Reba alone in the house. She had just gotten back from the hospital; he didn't want her to hurt herself again.

Reba watched as Brock's eyes held conflicting emotions. About what, she had no idea though. Maybe she could invite him for dinner, or a movie, and make his day better. "Brock, do you want to stay and watch a movie with me? Jake probably won't be home for a while, so I'm by myself for tonight."

Brock nodded gratefully, telling her that he would love to stay. She had made his choice easy.

* * *

><p>Brock watched the screen intently as the movie played. He looked beside him and chuckled at the sight he saw. Reba had her head resting on the back of the couch with her mouth slightly agape. Her blood pressure medicine sure had been affecting her. He was sure the pills didn't make her drowsy; she was probably still worn out from her stay in the hospital.<p>

He gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up so she could take a nap in the comfort of her own bed. She was out cold, though. He shook her shoulder lightly, only for her to bury herself in his arm a moment later. Brock laughed quietly, knowing there was no moving her now. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and continued to watch the rest of the movie.

Reba awoke seeing golf on the television. She rolled her eyes, knowing Brock had changed the channel after the movie had ended. That was when she noticed the strong figure she was laying against. She felt her muscles stiffen and her eyes get big. She quickly stood up, which she immediately regretting, because a wave of dizziness overtook her as she fell back on to the couch.

"Are you okay?" Brock looked at her with concern filling his eyes and his voice. Reba nodded telling him she was fine before rushing into the kitchen. Sure she and Brock were best friends, but they were also exes. Exes didn't need to be falling asleep next to each other on the couch. She held her head with embarrassment. She was basically cuddling with Brock for the whole movie, and then some. She wasn't sure how long ago the movie had ended, but she knew it was still awkward waking up next to Brock.

Brock made an appearance in the kitchen minutes later. "I am going to head out." He notified Reba before giving her a friendly hug and walking out the back door. Reba gave him a weak smile and dropped her head once the back door shut.

This was not good.

Brock was obviously heart broken, and he was confiding in one of his only friends. The problem was, that friend was still in love with him. She had been since the day she laid eyes on him, and though he continued to break her heart, there was no way she could ever give her heart to anyone else.

_Loving you should be the last thing on my mind  
>But it feels so good to let you hurt me one more time<em>

Reba decided that it would be best to retreat to her room for the night, taking a long, hot bubble bath to ease her mind. She had to get her thoughts away from Brock, it was dangerous territory. She figured she no longer had to help him and Carmen find a house, as they were no longer going to get married, which meant she had the rest of the week to focus on work…not Brock.

She sighed with content as she felt the steaming water against her legs. She slipped into the bathtub, hoping to soak away the cares and troubles the day had presented her. She closed her eyes, but much to her displeasure, Brock and Carmen appeared. Her eyes shot open, staring to the ceiling. Hopefully deep, soothing breaths would get them out of her mind, she prayed it would.

With no luck, there they were again, in her mind. The heart wrenching part was not seeing Brock with Carmen, it was seeing Brock chase after Carmen while she was chasing after another young bachelor. Couldn't he see that she wasn't any good for him? Couldn't he see that she wanted nothing to do with him?

_Don't tell her she is the reason that you live_  
><em>don't give her everything that you got to give<em>  
><em>if you want to keep a girl for as long as you live<em>  
><em>just break apart her heart<em>

_ **Thank you for all the reviews ! i was going to post this tomorrow, but i just couldn't wait ! i like this chapter... like alottt ! and i am really excited to see what you guys think (:**_

_**First song: Break Each Other's Hearts Again - Reba & Don Henley  
>Second song: Break Her Heart - Good Charlotte<br>[i liked this because i thought it worked nicely for brock chasing after carmen, but also the past between brock and reba.]**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Recap:_**  
><em>She sighed with content as she felt the steaming water against her legs. She slipped into the bathtub, hoping to soak away the cares and troubles the day had presented her. She closed her eyes, but much to her displeasure, Brock and Carmen appeared. Her eyes shot open, staring to the ceiling. Hopefully deep, soothing breaths would get them out of her mind, she prayed it would.<em>

_With no luck, there they were again, in her mind. The heart wrenching part was not seeing Brock with Carmen, it was seeing Brock chase after Carmen while she was chasing after another young bachelor. Couldn't he see that she wasn't any good for him? Couldn't he see that she wanted nothing to do with him?_

_Don't tell her she is the reason that you live_  
><em>don't give her everything that you got to give<em>  
><em>if you want to keep a girl for as long as you live<em>  
><em>just break apart her heart<em>

* * *

><p>Reba looked to the clock for the tenth time. She groaned seeing that the clock had not changed since the last time she looked at it. It was still 11:45, 15 minutes until her lunch break. She stared at the wall hoping she could pass time more quickly. She glanced back at the clock and let out a frustrated sigh. The clock read 11:46.<p>

She began to pack up her belongings, deciding she would leave the office early. She had just picked up her keys when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly, she straightened her desk and placed the keys back in her desk drawer. "Come in." she said, trying her hardest not to sound inconvenienced.

The door opened, revealing her guest. What Reba saw made her heart quicken with anticipation. "Hello Carmen." she could hear the venom packed into her voice, and was sure it had been detected by Carmen as well. Carmen smiled weakly back at her and sat in the chair facing the desk.

Reba knew she had to control herself around Carmen. She may not like what she did or what she stood for, but she had to at least be polite to her. That was something that her mama had instilled in her back inOklahoma. Reba let out a sigh, "What can i help you with today?"

Carmen sat up straight in her chair. "I came to tell you that I am going to find a different realtor. I believe that would be best with everything that has happened, me stealing your man and so on." Reba scoffed at the woman in front of her.

"You didn't steal my man!" she said running her hand through her hair. Reba tried her hardest to keep her cool as Carmen began to speak again.

Carmen rolled her eyes, obviously not believing a word Reba said. "Whatever. I came to say I am getting a new realtor, Brock and I are no longer looking for a house, but I am still moving to town." The tension between the women could have been cut with a knife, and neither one was willing to back down.

Reba watched as Carmen got up from the chair. Before she left she gave her a look that said "This isn't over, I know something that you don't." Reba finally relaxed back into her chair when the door shut, and Carmen was no where in sight. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door for lunch.

She drove across town, knowing exactly who she needed to talk to in this moment. Hopefully he had no patients, and could join her for lunch. She prayed as she put the car in park outside his office and headed inside.

* * *

><p><em>Brock hart sighed as another day in his new dental office came to a close. He had recently moved to San Antonio, and today was one of those days that he regretted the decision. He was far from his family, and starting a new practice, just like when he was younger. <em>

_He had just placed the last file into the filing cabinet, when the door creaked open and a young girl walked in. Brock finished cleaning up the receptionist desk before asking politely, "Can I help you?"_

_She looked at him with confusion written in her eyes. "You aren't the normal dentist." She said, still standing in the door way. _

_Brock nodded, coming out from behind the desk. "No, I just opened up this practice a few weeks ago. I'm new in town; do you know of any good restaurants for dinner?" _

_The girl laughed quietly. "Paloma River walk is pretty good. I'm Carmen, by the way." Brock smiled at the girl, she looked quite a few years younger than him, but there was something about her that made her seem more mature and easy to talk to._

_"I'm Brock." He shook her hand, holding on a bit longer than he should have. He looked away, embarrassed when she smiled up at him. _

_Carmen looked around the deserted waiting room, "Do you want to go to Paloma's with me? I could show you the town, since you just arrived." Brock nodded, gratefully accepting the new friend in the town. _

_Carmen watched as Brock walked back into his office to get his coat. He sure was a good looking man, someone she could definitely get to know better. _

* * *

><p>Reba opened the door to Brock's dental office inHouston. She inched into the waiting room, seeing the receptionist at the desk. "Excuse me, is Dr. Hart in his office?" the woman smiled at her before asking if she had an appointment. "No, I was hoping to catch him on his lunch break." The older woman nodded, saying he had just finished up with his last patient. "Thank you."<p>

"So, how does it feel to have your practice inHoustonback?" Reba said immediately upon entering Brock's office. He chuckled setting paperwork aside for the time being.

"It feels like I'm back home." He said truthfully. Reba smiled, sitting across from him at his desk.

"I brought you lunch, if you are hungry." She placed a burger in front of him, and then pulled out a salad for herself.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to though." Their eyes locked, and for that moment, they had their former life back. Neither one of them wanted to admit it, but it felt exactly like the times when they were married. Reba worked for Brock as his receptionist, and during lunch, she snuck into his office and left the hygienists to wonder what they were _really _talking about.

Reba set down her fork, coughing awkwardly. She hoped Brock didn't notice the flush her cheeks had gained as she though about how this lunch would go if they were still married. Brock surely didn't notice her flush because he, too, looked away from his burger, slightly fanning his face.

Reba had finally gained her composure, and was about to speak, but she was interrupted by the buzzing of Brock's cell phone. He quickly apologized and opened it, to see he had a text from Carmen.

* * *

><p><em>"Honey, I'm home!" the phrase sounded so cliché to Brock. It felt foreign as it passed his lips, but he knew he would have to get used to it, as he was getting married in less than two months. He and Carmen had just moved back to Houston, and they were up to their necks with wedding plans. <em>

_Brock followed the lights in his condo and found Carmen waiting for him at the kitchen table. He smiled giving her a kiss before slipping off his shoes, and putting them by the door. He joined her at the table, and that was when he noticed the serious look that was glued to her face. "We need to talk." _

_The solemn tone in her voice scared him. He nervously told her to continue, while never taking his eyes from her own. "I'm calling off the wedding."_

_"What?" Brock stared at her, shock present in his eyes, and consuming his whole being. "But, you were just planning it this morning, how can you change you mind so quickly? Why?" Brock had so many unanswered questions, and had yet to get any answers. _

_"I just don't think we are meant to be." He watched as she rose from the table and walked toward the door. "I will have my stuff out by the end of the week."_

_That was it. No explanation, no heartfelt goodbye. The woman he loved was leaving him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Brock watched out the window as her car drove away, through the busy Houston streets. _

* * *

><p>Everything came flooding back to Brock as he saw Carmen's name on his phone. He read her text, trying to decipher the meaning.<p>

_I need to talk to you. Can I meet with you for lunch?_

Brock stared at the phone before turning his gaze back to Reba. "I'm sorry Reba, I have to go." She stared at him, wondering what could be so important that he had to leave.

"O-Okay." She stuttered in confusion as she watched him grab his jacket and race out of the office. 


	16. Chapter 16

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Everything came flooding back to Brock as he saw Carmen's name on his phone. He read her text, trying to decipher the meaning._

_I need to talk to you. Can I meet with you for lunch?_

_Brock stared at the phone before turning his gaze back to Reba. "I'm sorry Reba, I have to go." She stared at him, wondering what could be so important that he had to leave._

_"O-Okay." She stuttered in confusion as she watched him grab his jacket and race out of the office. _

* * *

><p>Brock looked around the busy café. Even through the crowd, he could see Carmen sitting by herself by the window. He smiled brightly and made his way through the mess of people to her table.<p>

"Hey." He greeted her with a chipper hello and sat down across from her. She gave him a weak smile and looked out the window, nervous about this situation was going to play out.

"Brock, something has come up, and I do believe that it is best if we get married. We may have to wait a bit longer than we anticipated, but I do think we should."

Brock could feel a smile stretching across his lips. He didn't care what changed her mind, he just cared _that _she had changed her mind. "That's wonderful." He said, grabbing her hand, leaning across the table to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Carmen, again, gave him an apprehensive smile. "That's not the only news though." She wrung her fingers in front of her, glancing to make sure he was still looking at her. "I'm pregnant, Brock."

Brock felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. His heart rate went through the roof as he felt himself begin to sweat. She was pregnant? He ran his hand over his face in disbelief. He said the only think his mind could conjure up "What?"

She nodded her head smugly, then refilled her countenance with sadness, and a sliver of joy. "The doctor said that I am due next April, so we could wait, and have the wedding after the baby is born, or we could have the wedding now."

Brock ran his hand through his hair, resting it on his face. He couldn't have another shotgun wedding. He had learned to hate those. "We have to get married now." He said with a sense of urgency in his voice. He could only imagine what the town would think of him once they caught wind of another pregnant fiancée.

Thoughts pin balled through his brain at one hundred miles an hour, only stopping to let him think it over for a second. Maybe they should move back toSan Antonio, where the people didn't know him. They couldn't judge him there for the circumstances, and he surely wouldn't cause anyone any pain back inSan Antonio.

Carmen smiled at Brock's response. She was hoping it would be the one he chose. Suddenly she was back to planning the most extravagant weddingHoustonhad never seen. "We'll talk later." She got up from the table, leaving Brock alone in the crowded café.

* * *

><p>Across town, Reba watched from the office as Brock sped away from the parking lot, and on to the busy streets of downtown Houston. Why had he left her so abruptly? Was there anything that could be that important? Her mind wandered, first to the children. "Oh no." she felt herself panic. "Something is wrong with the kids. They're hurt!" she felt her pulse quicken and her mind went crazy.<p>

She was soothed, however, by her rationality. If something was wrong with the children, some one would have contacted Reba, then Brock, or both of them at the same time. The fact that she had not gotten a text or a call, gave her comfort that nothing was wrong with her babies.

Reba walked away from the window over looking the parking lot, across the room, stopping to admire Brock's office. It hadn't changed much in the twenty years it had been opened. He still had pictures of the kids hanging on the walls and sitting on shelves. He had added some golf trophies to the mix, but it was a minor change.

Reba continued past the pictures and to Brock's desk, where she sat down in his leather office chair. She relaxed into it as she admired the pictures on his desk. He still had a picture of them when the were younger right next to his computer monitor. She laughed at her hair, which was 'all jacked up to Jesus.' It was almost as bad as Brock's mustache. She smiled fondly at the memories.

There was another picture resting next to his phone. This one was of him and Carmen, presumably the night he proposed. Brock was in a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. Carmen was in a cocktail dress with her arm wrapped around Brock.

She picked the frame up to get a closer look, but was startled when the picture fell off the frame, indicating that it had been resting in the frame, not actually occupying it. She picture lay unnoticed on the desk as Reba saw what actually occupied the frame.

* * *

><p>Brock sped across town, hoping that Reba hadn't left his office. He needed to talk to someone right now, and he hoped that she was available to listen. He sighed with relief as he pulled into the parking lot, and parked next to Reba's SUV. That meant she was still here and he had a chance to catch her before she left, and returned to her own office building.<p>

He passed the receptionist in the waiting room and continued on to his office. He opened the door, expecting to find Reba finishing her salad, or eating the burger he had left, or even inspecting the room and admiring Houston from the window. What he saw, on the other hand, broke his heart.

Reba had taken a seat in his chair and had something in her hands. She was looking down at the desk with tears streaming down her face. She stifled a sob every so often while looking down to her hands.

She obviously didn't hear Brock enter, as she did nothing that told Brock she was trying to hold in her emotion. She would have wiped her eyes and told him she was fine if she knew of his presence.

Brock rushed over to his desk, dropping his belongings by the door. "What's wrong?" he asked with compassion in his voice. He was startled when Reba didn't look at him with her usual joking, 'You're a mo-ron' eyes. She looked at him with anger and hurt.

She put the picture frame back in the state she found it before getting up from the chair. "You need to figure out what you want, stop messing with everyone around you." She grabbed her salad, and threw it in the trash. Suddenly, she wasn't too hungry. She retrieved her jacket and purse, walking out the door to return back to her own office, not leaving Brock with another word.

Brock picked up the picture of Carmen and himself from the frame. It had been smudged by Reba's tears, and you could no longer see Carmen's hand that held her engagement ring. Brock put the photo aside, looking back at the frame. It was him and Reba on their wedding day, walking out of the church. She looked so happy in that picture, which is why he had saved it. He had put her through so much, that he was positive he would never get her to smile as brightly as she did on their wedding day, and he wanted to remember her smile forever. He was sure that after the divorce and the countless times of him hurting her, and now this situation with Carmen, he would surely never see her smile that brightly ever again.

**hey everyone ! so i know things are a little jumbled right now, but i promise everything will play out in the next few chapters . (: xo**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Recap: **_**_  
><em>**_He put the picture frame back in the state she found it before getting up from the chair. "You need to figure out what you want, stop messing with everyone around you." She grabbed her salad, and threw it in the trash. Suddenly, she wasn't too hungry. She retrieved her jacket and purse, walking out the door to return back to her own office, not leaving Brock with another word._

_Brock picked up the picture of Carmen and himself from the frame. It had been smudged by Reba's tears, and you could no longer see Carmen's hand that held her engagement ring. Brock put the photo aside, looking back at the frame. It was him and Reba on their wedding day, walking out of the church. She looked so happy in that picture, which is why he had saved it. He had put her through so much, that he was positive he would never get her to smile as brightly as she did on their wedding day, and he wanted to remember her smile forever._

* * *

><p>Reba rushed out of Brock's office without taking a second look back. She hurried down to her car and called her boss, telling him that she wouldn't be back to the office today. She had to simmer down, distance herself from everything while she calmed down. The only place she knew to do that was at the local park.<p>

Reba sat in her car, placing her head in her hands. Brock needed to figure out what he wanted, because he was tearing her up all over again. Reba let out another sigh as she got out of the car and looked around. Luckily there were not many children here today, only a few people scattered around the benches

Reba chose an empty bench to sit on, as she let out a frustrated sigh. She looked around trying to comprehend what had happened back at Brock's office. The fact that he had a picture of them covered up by a picture of he and Carmen made it clear that he had no idea what he wanted. Reba rolled her eyes at how emotional she had been.

Why _had _she been so emotional?

She hated that Brock obviously still had feelings for Carmen. She had broken off the engagement last week and disconnected all communication with him, yet he still had her picture displayed on his desk. She didn't understand.

The more she thought about the situation, the more she felt her heart break. No matter how much she wanted to deny her feelings for Brock, she just couldn't. He had owned her heart for the past 30 years, and there was no way she could ever give it to anyone else. His heart, however, belonged to the skanky little tramp on the bench beside her.

What?

Reba did a double take as she looked again at the bench beside her. It was in fact Carmen. She was sitting next to an equally young, tan brunette girl. They seemed to be lost in their conversation, so Reba decided it wouldn't hurt if she listened in.

"What did Brock say when you told him you were Prego?" the brunette girl asked Carmen. Reba's breath hitched in her throat. Carmen was pregnant? She felt her heart drop to her stomach. That had to be why Brock left her alone during lunch. Reba pushed her thoughts away as Carmen began to talk.

"He totally bought it." she waved off her friend as if it was no big deal. Reba tilted her head in confusion. Was she pregnant? Or was she not pregnant?

"What are you going to do when he finds out you aren't?" Carmen's friend spoke up, answering Reba's question that she indeed, was not pregnant.

"He won't find out, because no one is going to tell him." she gave her friend a death glare, similar to the one Reba was so famous for.

"How does that work?" the girl asked with a ditzy tone to her voice. "Y'all are getting married. I think he is going to notice when you don't get fat."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "I talked to him today, and the wedding is still on. As for the whole getting fat part, that's easy. I just sleep with him on our wedding night and actually get pregnant." Reba held her temples in confusion. Why would Carmen try to get herself pregnant?

"Why are you doing this again?" Carmen's friend spoke up echoing Reba's thoughts.

"For the money, duh. If I marry him, I get the money. And even if we get divorced, with a kid, he will have to pay child support."

Reba's blood boiled and her veins ran cold when she heard the words come out of Carmen's mouth. Was she serous? In the back of her mind, Reba always hoped that she was wrong about Carmen. Unfortunately, though, she was correct. She was nothing but a gold digging hussy.

Reba could no longer be silent. She quickly stood up and made her presence known to the two girls on the bench beside her. Carmen's eyes went wide when she saw Reba. It was clear that she hoped Reba had not heard the conversation she was having.

"We have to go." She quickly pulled her friend up from the bench to make their getaway. Reba grabbed her wrist before she could make a break for it though.

"Do you really think you can get away with this?" she asked Carmen angrily.

"I've gotten away with it so far." she said matter of factly. "And when i actually do get pregnant, there will be nothing anyone can do about it."

Reba felt her head becoming foggy as her blood pressure rose. "You are a terrible person! How could you do this to Brock? All he wants is to find someone he can spend the rest of his life with, and you are screwing things up by going after his money!"

"That is obviously the only reason _you _married him!" Carmen and Reba were now in an all out battle. Each one of them wanting to get in the last word, neither one of them willing to give up. "Why else would you marry him? He isn't that good looking, He is old, and I'm guessing he isn't that good in bed."

"Excuse me?" Reba was taken aback by Carmen's accusation. "No! I love Brock for who he is, and i would still feel the same if he didn't have a dime." Reba noticed she used the present tense, not past. Love, not _loved. _"If you don't tell him, i will." Reba said seriously before leaving Carmen in the park. She had to tell Brock, she couldn't wait. She was scared at the overwhelming chance that Carmen may never tell Brock, until she actually was pregnant, by then it would be too late.

She raced down the highway; heading to ward's Brock's condo. Hopefully he would be home by now, and she could talk to him immediately. She quickly dialed his number, feeling herself become short of breath. She had to control her emotions before her blood pressure got the best of her.

_Hey, it's Brock. Sorry I can't answer the phone, just leave a message and I will call you back._

Suddenly, Reba forgot everything that had happened between she and Brock earlier as the overpowering need to protect him kicked in. she couldn't let Carmen use him for his money. "Brock, It's me. Are you at home? Please call me back. I need to talk to you." her thoughts were short and fragmented as she rambled on without thinking. Before she knew it, she was at Brock's condo.

She looked around, not seeing Brock's pickup truck. She figured she would wait for him to return home, so she could talk to him. There was no way she could risk not telling him what she had heard.

She put her car in park, and headed up to the door, finding the spare key that he kept under the mat. She slipped inside and sat on the couch where she began the waiting game of Brock's return.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Suddenly, Reba forgot everything that had happened between she and Brock earlier as the overpowering need to protect him kicked in. she couldn't let Carmen use him for his money. "Brock, It's me. Are you at home? Please call me back. I need to talk to you." her thoughts were short and fragmented as she rambled on without thinking. Before she knew it, she was at Brock's condo._

_She looked around, not seeing Brock's pickup truck. She figured she would wait for him to return home, so she could talk to him. There was no way she could risk not telling him what she had heard._

_She put her car in park, and headed up to the door, finding the spare key that he kept under the mat. She slipped inside and sat on the couch where she began the waiting game of Brock's return._

* * *

><p>Five o' clock had rolled around, and Brock was finally home. He parked his truck, failing to notice the SUV that sat beside it. He walked up the front walk, fishing in his pockets for the keys, when his cell phone ringing interrupted him. The screen flashed Carmen's name, and he quickly picked it up.<p>

"Hey baby. How are you? How's the baby? Yes of course i am excited about the wedding." Brock unlocked the front door, walking into the living. It was then he was pulled out of his conversation. His ex wife was sitting on his couch, which struck him as odd. Usually he was the one sitting on her couch. "Carmen, I'll call you back." he quickly hung up the phone, turning his gaze to Reba.

"Hi?" he greeted her questioningly. She only gave him a weak smile in return as she knew that if she talked, she would surely vomit. "What's up?" Brock asked her nervously, hoping she would pull great circumstances out of the air.

Reba wrung her hands in front of her. "We need to talk, and i think you should sit down." Brock made his way to the couch, sitting next to a frazzled Reba. He took her hand, squeezing it with reassurance. "It's about Carmen, i saw her at the park today." Brock nodded telling her to continue. She took a deep breath before continuing on. "Brock, i heard her talking to someone, and..." she trailed off, looking in Brock's eyes. They held so much emotion, she had to tell him. "...she isn't pregnant Brock. She is just using this as an excuse to marry you and get your money."

Reba watched as Brock tore his hand away from hers, feeling it become clammy before he did so. He looked down in confusion, then turned his look to Reba. His eyes held wonder, not understanding what she had said. His emotions quickly surged though, as the wonder turned to anger. "Why are you doing this to me Reba? She said she wants to get married, i am happy again, and you just can't stand that, can you?"

Reba gasped at his accusation. "Brock! I'm trying to look out for you? Do you remember nothing from the hospital? I swear, i am telling you this because i don't want to see you get hurt!" Reba could feel the tears springing to her eyes, but convinced herself they were angry tears, not emotional tears.

"Your 'acts of protection' seem to come at odd times!" he shouted back to the redhead. "You just can't stand that i am happy with her and not you!" all the words seemed too familiar as the fight that sent Reba to the hospital circled around in her mind. It seemed as if they were saying the same exact things. Had they not learned from the first time?

Reba felt her whole body trembling and her head spinning. "Are you going to throw away a 30 year friendship for a gold digging slut?" Reba's voice was low, but no less angry.

Brock looked at her in the eye before speaking again. "Get out of my house." he spoke low and threateningly. Reba knew well enough to get out. It wasn't his body that she feared, it was his mind. She slipped an old business card from years ago into the coffee table before walking out the door. She gave Brock one, last sorrowful look, one that would have made even the strongest man cry.

Reba held her tears in until she made it to her car, in which time, she let the dam break. She hated Brock. She hated him with her whole heart. She screamed out in agony. Why was he being such an egotistical jerk? She went through this a few weeks ago, but she still had no answers. Just when she thought they were getting back to the way the were, he pulls this stunt again.

She wiped her eyes, stifling another sob. She had to calm herself down. There was no way she could drive home in this condition.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving home Reba headed to the kitchen, tearing off a piece of paper from the memo pad setting on the counter.<p>

_Jake, you can spend the rest of the week at Robby's house. If you don't see me when you get home, i am already in bed.  
>Love you,<br>Mom_

Reba finished her note to Jake before turning off every light and heading upstairs. She curled up in her bed and brought her knees to her chest, feeling a fresh wave of tears and nausea wash over her. Why did God insist on throwing one crap storm after another in her direction? After all she and Brock had been through together, why did he not believe her?

_I love you so much, it hurts me_  
><em>Darlin, that's why I'm so blue<em>  
><em>I'm so afraid to go to bed at night<em>  
><em>Afraid of losing you<em>  
><em>I love you so much, it hurts me<em>  
><em>And there's nothing I can do<em>

* * *

><p>"Carmen, would you like to come over for dinner?" Brock asked his fiancée to come over for dinner. After the fight he had just had with Reba, he needed something to take his mind off of things. He hung up the phone, grateful for the distraction. As much as he didn't want to believe Reba, something in the back of his mind stuck out. He tried his hardest as he was preparing dinner to shake it away, but he couldn't clear his mind.<p>

Carmen showed herself twenty minutes later, slipping through the front door and into the kitchen. She took her place at the table after greeting Brock with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Dinner is just about done." he smiled before bringing everything to the table. He guessed there was always one way to see if Reba was correct.

For dinner he had made fish and a salad topped with feta cheese, nuts, and fruit. After serving Carmen, he went back over to the counter to retrieve the wine bottle, which Carmen graciously accepted.

He may have been an idiot most of the time, but he did pay attention when Reba was pregnant. He learned that she couldn't eat fish or certain kinds of cheese, and of course... no alcohol. His heart sank when he saw Carmen dig into her food, and take a huge gulp of wine without hesitation. Was Reba right?

Brock rose quickly, taking his plate to the counter. He was no longer hungry. Just when he thought Carmen was a good woman, and Reba was wrong, he learned how right Reba was. Carmen had lied, and it made his blood boil. "I need you to leave, Carmen."

She looked up with confusion written on her face. "Why?"

Brock had no words to say to her, except goodbye. He guessed this was what he deserved after all that he had done to his family, that didn't make it any less painful though. "Next time you pretend to be pregnant, make sure you don't drink alcohol. Everyone knows you can't drink when your pregnant." he dropped the dish towel before retreating upstairs.

**Yes, i know it may seem like im writing in circles, lol, but i do have a story line planned out (:**

**Song: I Love You so Much it Hurts - Patsy Cline**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Brock rose quickly, taking his plate to the counter. He was no longer hungry. Just when he thought Carmen was a good woman, and Reba was wrong, he learned how right Reba was. Carmen had lied, and it made his blood boil. "I need you to leave, Carmen."_

_She looked up with confusion written on her face. "Why?"_

_Brock had no words to say to her, except goodbye. He guessed this was what he deserved after all that he had done to his family, that didn't make it any less painful though. "Next time you pretend to be pregnant, make sure you don't drink alcohol. Everyone knows you can't drink when your pregnant." he dropped the dish towel before retreating upstairs._

* * *

><p>Reba stared out her bedroom window, watching the rain pour down. she jumped in anticipation when she saw the lightening flash, followed by the thunder crashing. The weather seemed to be a realistic representation of her heart at the moment. it was late after noon, and she had not come out of her room since she got home from brock's condo yesterday.<p>

She saw no need to do so.

Cheyenneand Van had their own home. Kyra was on tour, and she had told Jake to spend the week at a friend's house. There was no one that she had to act strong for, so she didn't. She turned her back on the window and made her way over to her bed. She was ashamed at her actions, but she could only take so much pounding until she finally shattered.

And Brock had shattered her.

She flopped back onto her bed, feeling a lump form in her throat. Reba brought her knees to her chest as she watched the window become blurry with a mixture of hot tears and cold raindrops. She closed her eyes, remembering yesterday afternoon.

Why didn't Brock believe her? She sniffed as she tasted a salty tear on her lips. Would it have made a difference if he knew of her love? Exhaling heavily, she knew it wouldn't have mattered. He had eyes for one woman; she only wished that woman could have been her.

* * *

><p>Brock returned downstairs the next morning to find the condo in darkness as the thunder crashed outside. He shuffled around, pouring himself a cup of coffee, then sitting on the couch. He inhaled, thinking of all that had happened in the last few weeks. he had gotten engaged, gotten unengaged, sent his ex wife to the hospital, found out his ex fiancée was having a baby, and found out that she was lying about having a baby.<p>

It was too much to take in.

He sighed, setting his coffee mug on the small table in front of his feet. It was then he noticed the piece of paper Reba had dropped on it last night. It was a business card for a local therapist. She had dropped it intentionally, so she obviously wanted him to have it, but why?

He called the number, figuring it wouldn't hurt to make an appointment. He had lost everyone who meant anything to him; he needed to talk about it. He would end up doing something he regretted if he bottled everything up.

As he hung up the phone, he hung his head in shame. He had made a mess of everything, and this time, he didn't know how to fix it. He was sure he had lost Reba forever. He had hurt her too many times to earn her forgiveness. Maybe he should accept the fact that he may just have to admire her in pictures from now on, reliving memories from the past. He would never see her smile in real time.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>and I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<em>

* * *

><p>Reba felt nausea wash over her. There was no use of holding her tears back, as they were falling down faster than she could prevent them. Losing Brock to Barbara jean had been a heart wrenching experience. She had learned to deal with it, but secretly felt a knife removed from her heart when they divorced. Losing Brock to Carmen didn't seem like a threat. It was more of a joke in her eyes; but losing Brock to himself, that was what hurt the most. He had turned on his best friend for life, and <em>that, <em>she wasn't strong enough to deal with.

She felt herself heave as sobs were forced from her throat. Whoever said you could never die from a broken heart, obviously had not had theirs ripped out and stabbed repeatedly and roasted over scalding coals. Lying on her bed, Reba was one hundred percent positive that you could, in fact, die from a broken heart.

_Feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture in a broken frame. <em>

How was she supposed to move past this? Life was obviously going to continue, but could she? She couldn't imagine her life without Brock in it. Even if he was causing her pain, she loved him too much to push him away. But now that _he _had pushed her away, and the damage was done, could she go on?

* * *

><p>"Where would you like to begin?" the therapist asked Brock as he sat down on the couch in front of her. He shrugged, rubbing his hands together nervously.<p>

"Reba." his voice was low, filled with pain. Even a child could have detected the heartbreak in his eyes and the sorrow in his words.

Without the therapist saying a word, Brock poured his heart out. "I love her so much." he cried. "I don't know why i continue to hurt her as much as i do. I can't imagine my life without her, but i have screwed up enough to think that i will never see her again." Brock held his head in his hands as the thought of never seeing Reba crossed his mind.

It was a devastating thought.  
><em><br>You might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
>you took a swing, I took it hard<br>and down here from the ground I see who you are_

"Why do you think you hurt her so often?" the therapist asked him, writing away at the memo pad in her lap.

Brock filled his cheeks with air. Why _did _he continue to hurt her? "I guess it's because she always appears to be so extremely strong. I never really know the damage I have done until I see the tears streaming down her face." he mentally pictured Reba. The last time he had seen her cry was at his office yesterday. He wished he could have kissed the teardrops from her cheeks, or at least comforted her. He may never get the chance to do that ever again because of his own stupidity.

* * *

><p>Reba could feel her pillow become soggy from her tears, but that didn't ease her mind to stop crying. Is this what dying felt like? She never knew her body held this many tears. Perhaps she had been saving them all for this moment. Even through the divorce, she was sure her eyes had never been so swollen and blood shot. Her nose was stuffy and her throat was hoarse from the forced sobs, which only added to her sorrow.<p>

Through the storm raging and her tears falling, she heard her phone ring. She took one look at the caller I.D. and wanted to throw it against the wall. She answered the call before sobbing on to the line. "I don't want to talk to you ever again." she threw the phone across the room before rushing into the bathroom to relieve the nausea overwhelming her body.

Brock stared at his phone in shock and distress as he gazed at the therapist. He heard Reba scream at him through sobs, which broke his heart and made him feel worse, as nausea washed over him. He was positive he would collapse in that moment, feeling the pain he had caused build up. "I have to go." He rushed out of the therapists office as quickly as he could, never looking back. He should have waited to call her; hearing her sobs on the line made him want to hold her, which would never be an option.

Never again.

**Songs [in order]  
>Last Kiss- Taylor Swift<br>Stand- Rascal Flatts  
>Tell me Why- Taylor Swift<strong>

**Hello everyone ! thank you so so so so so much for the reviews, you dont know how much they mean to me ! just a little info about update times: i will be away until next wednesday. i will be home for a day over the weekend, so i will try my hardest to post another chapter before i leave (: until then, i hope this chapter can hold yall over (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Through the storm raging and her tears falling, she heard her phone ring. She took one look at the caller I.D. and wanted to throw it against the wall. She answered the call before sobbing on to the line. "I don't want to talk to you ever again." she threw the phone across the room before rushing into the bathroom to relieve the nausea overwhelming her body._

_Brock stared at his phone in shock and distress as he gazed at the therapist. He heard Reba scream at him through sobs, which broke his heart and made him feel worse, as nausea washed over him. He was positive he would collapse in that moment, feeling the pain he had caused build up. "I have to go." He rushed out of the therapists office as quickly as he could, never looking back. He should have waited to call her; hearing her sobs on the line made him want to hold her, which would never be an option._

_Never again._

* * *

><p>The week had come and gone, but Reba had remained in her room. She showered only when the ache in her body became unbearable. As for food, just the thought of Brock made her lose her appetite, which seemed to be inconvenient because he seemed to be occupying her thoughts for longer than she would have liked.<p>

As for Brock, he continued to go to the therapist as often as he could, which happened to be more than one visit each week. He hated what his life had become, and he needed a way to fix it. He had been spending more time at the bar, so much so that the bartender asked if he was getting divorced again. He might as well have, it felt like he was losing Reba all over again.

Today was Saturday. Sunny, beautiful Saturday, but both Hart households were far from that. Reba rolled out of bed, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was startled at what she saw. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and she had become startlingly thin.

For the first time in over a week, Reba ventured out of her room after showering. Thoughts of food still made her queasy, but she knew she had to eat something simply for the sake of her health. "Hey mom." Jake waltzed through the kitchen door, dropping his bags by the table. He stopped and stared at his mom with fright and worry evident. "Are you okay?" she had gotten so thin, and it looked like she had been crying for days.

She forced a smile, knowing it was her roll to be strong for Jake. "Yes honey, I'm fine." Jake squinted his eyes, hoping to see a lie coming through. After a moment of silence, though, he accepted his mother's answer and carried his duffle bag up to his bedroom.

Reba choked down a bite of toast before washing it down with an entire mug of coffee. Hopefully the caffeine would jumpstart her day. She would venture out on to the porch today to drink her second cup of coffee on the bench. At this point, she was willing to try anything to get the pounding from her head and the aching from her heart.

She smiled for the first time in a week feeling the fresh, late summer breeze hit her face. The smell of freshly cut grass filled her nose, and her arms were warmed by the golden, smiling sunshine. It was a great end to her dismal week.

Reba sighed in happiness for the first time in a long while. She smiled, feeling her feet take her off the porch and down to the sidewalk. It was such a beautiful day, and to not take advantage of that would have been foolish on her part.

Before she knew it, Reba had walked to the local park, which happened to be right down the street from her home. She looked to the filled benches with apprehension, remembering the last time she had been there.

She took a gulp of coffee from her travel mug, shaking her head afterward. She cleared her head, wanting nothing to ruin the excellent day she was already having.

* * *

><p>Brock had just finished his early morning session with his therapist, and was now planning on returning home before the streets ofHoustonbecame too crowded. With the windows rolled down and his arm hanging out the window, it was hard to deny the beautiful weather.<p>

He quickly found himself making a detour to the park. It was his 'go-to' place when he just wanted to think, when he wanted to relax, or when he had something on his mind. Today he simply wanted to relax and enjoy the sunny weather.

Reba found herself slowly drifting away from the children and commotion, and walking toward the wooded, shady patio. It was separate from the park, but still closes enough for parents to quietly relax while keeping an eye on their children. She remembered many memories that she and Brock had shared on this patio.

_"Cheyenne, Honey, play with your sister, and don't leave the sandbox." Reba warned her seven year old daughter to play nicely before walking over to a secluded patio with Brock. She sat on a whicker couch, leaning back as she watched her daughters. They did fight, but they were all she could have ever wanted. _

_Reba's smile grew bigger when she felt saw Brock sit down next to her, and pull her close. "Aren't they adorable?" she asked her husband genuinely. He smiled at his daughters, then down to his wife, silently answering her question. _

_"They look just as beautiful as their mama." He said gently, wrapping a strong arm around her waist to pull her nearer. She giggled quietly, flushing from his compliment and placing a tender hand on his chest._

_She laid her head gently on his shoulder. "I love you." She kissed him warmly, feeling her eyes close on cue. His kiss always made her heart flutter, even in the simplest of ways. His gazes made her heart race, and just one touch made her weak in the knees. He was her soul mate, there was no doubt about it, and she would spend forever reminding him. _

But that was long ago, and she could only move forward with what was in the present. She gulped the memories down with her last drink of coffee.

Brock locked the truck and strolled toward a line of park benches, but sighed discreetly in disappointment when he saw that all the benches had been filled by lounging mothers or playing children.

He was about to take a seat under a large oak tree when a something caught his attention from the corner of the park. He turned his head, feeling his heart stop for a split second. He stared at the patio, feeling his mouth get drier by the second. There, sitting on the patio with her coffee mug, was Reba.

Without his permission, his feet quickly took him from under the shade tree, and over to the patio. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself standing in front of her. Unable to think of anything, the only thing he could do was say "Hi." quietly.

**Another chapter is up! (: i hope you enjoyed this, and please review! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I made it to chapter 21! if you didnt know, 21 is my lucky number, so hopefully this chapter is not a let-down. (:**

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Brock locked the truck and strolled toward a line of park benches, but sighed discreetly in disappointment when he saw that all the benches had been filled by lounging mothers or playing children._

_He was about to take a seat under a large oak tree when a something caught his attention from the corner of the park. He turned his head, feeling his heart stop for a split second. He stared at the patio, feeling his mouth get drier by the second. There, sitting on the patio with her coffee mug, was Reba._

_Without his permission, his feet quickly took him from under the shade tree, and over to the patio. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself standing in front of her. Unable to think of anything, the only thing he could do was say "Hi." quietly._

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Reba could see someone approaching the large patio. She sighed, wishing that she could have just been left alone today. Hopefully the man would get bored and leave before too long. She drew in another breath, resting her elbow on the chair and her head in her hand.<p>

Today had been excellent so far, granted it was only 10 o'clock, but it was the break Reba needed from her misery. She needed to move on from Brock. This probably wasn't the best place to do so, but it was a slow start to regaining her life and repairing her heart.

She closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the week take its toll on her body. When she opened her eyes, she was sure her heart had stopped beating. There, standing in front of her was the man she said she never wanted to see again. Brock stood with his hands resting in his pockets. "Hi." he said quietly.

Reba immediately looked down at her hands, unable to make eye contact with him. "I thought i said i never wanted to speak to you." she could feel her voice trembling, and knew she had to keep her gaze to the ground, for his deep blue eyes would surely make her break down.

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to take her frustration out on him and punch him in the gut as hard as she possibly could. But the angel on her shoulder told her that deep down, she still loved him, and she would always love him.

Brock was ashamed of all that he had put her through, but that didn't make seeing her any less awkward. "I have been going to therapy." his voice, too, was trembling. His gaze however, was locked on the redhead in front of him. She looked frail, distressed, and defeated, and there was no doubt in Brock's mind that he had caused her current state.

Reba attempted to lift her eyes, staring at Brock's knees. "That's good." she replied quietly. Brock was going to therapy, just like she had asked him to do. Was this his attempt to smooth things over? Or was he going by his own choice? Either way, she hoped this wasn't an attempt to 'win her back.' she needed to move on from Brock, and all the pain he had caused.

"I have learned a lot about myself." Brock confessed, wishing Reba would lift her eyes to his own. She only nodded, scooting herself closer to the end of the chair. There was a long silence between the two before Brock spoke up again. "Reba, I'm sorry for everything i have put you through. I know sorry is inadequate in this situation, and i will probably never win your trust back, but if i could just see you smile one more time, i will give you your space and leave you alone."

Reba felt a single tear escape from her eye. He just wanted to see her smile, then he would leave her alone. Reba's head told her that she could give him that, one last smile. However her heart screamed that she wanted him to hold her in his arms again. She didn't want him to leave and give her space. She wanted him by her side forever. How was she supposed to tell him that she had already forgiven him? How was she supposed to tell him that no matter how badly he hurt her, she would always forgive him, because love always prevails?

She closed her eyes, hoping to prevent any more tears from falling. "I know communication was never my strong point, so i found a song that seems to sum up what i want to say right now." Brock pulled out his iPod, handing it to Reba, telling her to press play. Reba felt herself fight even harder to keep her tears from falling when she heard the chorus of the song.

_Love don't run, love don't hide_  
><em>It won't turn away or back down from a fight<em>  
><em>Baby I'm right here and I aint going anywhere<em>  
><em>Love's too tough it wont give up no not on us<em>  
><em>Baby Love don't run<em>

Reba tore the headphones out of her ears abruptly, pushing them back to Brock. "I'm sorry, i have to go." she quickly left Brock standing on the patio as she made her way to the wooded walking path behind the park. She needed to get away from there before she revealed to Brock how she truly felt.

He watched as tears shined in Reba's eyes, listening to the song he had played for her. Had he finally gotten through to her? Just when he thought she would speak to him again, she stood up, practically throwing the iPod back to him. She walked quickly to the walking path, not looking back at him.

Without giving it a second thought, Brock quickly put the music player back in his pocket and followed Reba into the woods. He wouldn't let her get away, not this time. "Reba!" he called, hoping she would stop.

Reba ran away from the patio as fast as she could, not stopping until she felt a pain in her heart. She looked around, finding herself in an open clearing in the woods. There were stone benches set up with various walking paths leading through the dense trees. She picked a bench, looking behind her to make sure Brock had not followed her. When she saw no sign of him she doubled over, letting the tears fall freely.

She felt her body shaking with forced sobs coming from her throat. Why did she have to see Brock today? She was supposed to live her life with out him. She felt her stomach shaking more heavily with each tear that fell. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her and bring her closer. By the immediate comfort she felt and the familiar scent, she didn't even need to look up to see who had come to her rescue.

Reba sobbed harder than she knew possible into Brock's chest, tightening her arms around his waist. She was finally back where she belonged, in his arms. She wanted so desperately to stay there so the hurt and destruction in their life could be forgotten, and they could once again grow old together. Was that even an option anymore? She prayed to God that it would be.

She felt Brock's arms tighten comfortably around her with each painful sob that he heard. He soothingly rubbed circles on her back while whispering into her hair. "Everything will be okay." The truth was, he had no idea if everything was going to be okay, but he knew Reba needed to be comforted at this moment, and he knew her better than anyone. She needed to hear something positive in her current state of sorrow.

**Song: Love Don't Run- Steve Holy  
>I actually didnt proof read this chapter after i spell checked it, so please dont hesitate to tell me if i need to edit it. (:<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**_Recap:_**  
><em>Reba sobbed harder than she knew possible into Brock's chest, tightening her arms around his waist. She was finally back where she belonged, in his arms. She wanted so desperately to stay there so the hurt and destruction in their life could be forgotten, and they could once again grow old together. Was that even an option anymore? She prayed to God that it would be.<em>

_She felt Brock's arms tighten comfortably around her with each painful sob that he heard. He soothingly rubbed circles on her back while whispering into her hair. "Everything will be okay." The truth was, he had no idea if everything was going to be okay, but he knew Reba needed to be comforted at this moment, and he knew her better than anyone. She needed to hear something positive in her current state of sorrow_.

* * *

><p>As the hours passed, Reba's tears slowly tried, and her sobs became fewer. She closed her eyes, still holding tightly on to Brock's shirt. She sniffled, trying her hardest to compose herself. Composure, however, wasn't the easiest thing to find when her heart had been ripped to shreds and run over by a semi truck.<p>

She sat up, still enveloped in Brock's warm embrace. She looked around, laughing gently through her stray tears. Brock shot her a questioning look. "What are you laughing about?" his voice gentle and as soft as a rain shower on a late summer night.

Reba glanced around to the stone benches, and the paving stones that formed a barrier between the woods and the clearing. Not much had changed in 30 years. "This is where we had our first kiss." she said softly, looking up to Brock, who nodded, verifying her statement. By the way they looked intently at each other, that day was still fresh in both of their minds.

_"Where are you taking me?" Reba managed through her giggles._

_Reba was staying in Houston for the summer. Next year would be her final year in college, but Brock had already graduated, which meant Reba would not see him. Somehow she had gotten her mama to let her stay with Brock until school started back up in September. She was determined to make this the best summer break she had known thus far. _

_Brock smiled to the beautiful redhead in the passenger's seat. "It is going to be a surprise." He said showing his handsome, prince charming smile. "I promise you will not have to wait too long, though."_

_Less than five minutes later, Reba saw Brock pull into a grassy area and put the car in park. "Where are we?" she asked curiously. She had been in Texas for a couple weeks now, but she still was not too familiar with the city. _

_"We are at the park." he smiled, opening the door and helping Reba out of the truck. _

_Reba pretended to pout. "Do you think I am 5 years old?" she asked him with a serious look on her face. "I am way more than 5 years old." Brock chuckled at her joke, taking her hand while they strolled across the grassy field. He led her away from the jungle gym and the swings, and onto a path that led to the woods. _

_"Where are we going?" she asked nervously. Brock promised not to get them lost as he led her further onto the path. After walking for only a few more minutes, the path opened up into a wooded clearing. _

_Reba gasped. The benches twinkled with small candles sitting atop them. The trees glittered as well, with strands of tiny, twinkling lights strung about them. In the center of the clearing, was a large blanket covered with a bouquet of flowers and a picnic basket. "I know it is pretty late, but I have food just incase you are hungry." He smiled guiltily, knowing she had just eaten dinner. "And these," he picked up the bouquet of flowers from the blanket and handed them to her. "Are for you."_

_She smelled the flowers, closing her eyes. This was truly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. "Thank you, Brock." She said sincerely. _

_"May I have this dance?" _

_"But we don't have any music." She giggled at his suggestion. _

_"It's okay." Brock insisted gently taking her hand and leading her to an empty space next to the picnic blanket. Reba placed her head on his chest and relaxed into his embrace. She smiled brighter than the twinkling lights in the tree when she heard Brock begin to hum a tune in her ear. If they didn't have music, they would make their own. _

_Reba laid on her back, resting her head on Brock's lap and looking up at the stars filling the wooded Houston sky. It truthfully was a beautiful sight. She glanced up at Brock, "Thank you. I have had a wonderful night." She smiled her genuine smile that could light up the darkest room. _

_"You are very welcome." Brock locked his eyes on Reba's, noticing for the thousandth time that night just how beautiful she looked. "You look beautiful." He whispered leaning down to capture her perfect, pink lips with his own. _

_In that moment, Brock realized something. He realized how much he loved Reba, and that he never wanted to spend a day without her. God had made him with two eyes, two hands, and two feet, but he had only been given one heart. He had finally found the second heart to make him complete. _

Brock gently pulled Reba to her feet, leading her to the middle of the clearing. Instinctively, she laid her head on his chest, feeling safe in his arms once again. She closed her eyes feeling her heart skip a beat when she heard Brock begin to hum another tune. It was just as it had been over 30 years ago.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking 30 years ago?" Reba nodded her head without lifting it from Brock's chest. "God gave me two arms, two legs, two eyes, but only one heart. I have finally found the second heart to make me complete, and I am never letter her go." Reba held on to his waist, knowing that if she let go, she would fall to the ground. His words were sincere which made it even more painful. If he had loved her so much, why had he said goodbye to her?

She looked up to Brock, feeling the world around them disappear. "I love you." She whispered. At that moment, she didn't care if he didn't feel the same way. She didn't care how badly she had been bruised. She didn't care whether Carmen was still in the picture or not. She knew how she felt, and she needed to express her feelings.

Much to her relief, Brock looked into her eyes. "I love you too." He whispered back to her, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

**_I remember when we kissed  
>I still feel it on my lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<br>I remember the simple things  
>I remember till I cry<br>But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
>The memory I wanna forget<br>Is goodbye_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Recap:  
><em>**_"Do you want to know what I was thinking 30 years ago?" Reba nodded her head without lifting it from Brock's chest. "God gave me two arms, two legs, two eyes, but only one heart. I have finally found the second heart to make me complete, and I am never letter her go." Reba held on to his waist, knowing that if she let go, she would fall to the ground. His words were sincere which made it even more painful. If he had loved her so much, why had he said goodbye to her?_

_She looked up to Brock, feeling the world around them disappear. "I love you." She whispered. At that moment, she didn't care if he didn't feel the same way. She didn't care how badly she had been bruised. She didn't care whether Carmen was still in the picture or not. She knew how she felt, and she needed to express her feelings._

_Much to her relief, Brock looked into her eyes. "I love you too." He whispered back to her, placing a tender kiss on her lips._

* * *

><p>Reba eyes shot open, feeling a cold sweat run down her back. She looked around in terror. Much to her dismay, she was in her bedroom...in her bed. Had it all been a dream? It couldn't have been a dream. She had hid her feelings for Brock for so long, saying i love you was the relief she needed. She didn't know what to do if, in fact, it had been a dream.<p>

Quickly, she pushed the covers from her body, ready to race down the stairs. A note on her bedside table stopped her, though. It was a note from Brock.

_Dear Red,  
>Don't worry; i didn't take advantage of you. You fell asleep at the park and i brought you back here. Sleeping on a stone bench didn't look too comfortable. I am back at my condo if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I hope what happened today doesn't make things awkward between us. I meant every word that i said. <em>

_Love,  
>Brock<em>

Reba sighed in relief as she held the note to her heart. It wasn't a dream, it actually happened. Reba placed the note back on her nightstand, staring at their first picture as man and wife. She had saved it for all these years, and there it was, still sitting on her dresser. So many times she had tried to throw it away or tear it to shreds, but she never had the heart to do so.

She had lost herself in her own thoughts, when she was pulled out of it by the smell of something burning. Her eyes popped open, no one was home, how could anything catch on fire? She quickly tied her robe and rushed down the stairs. The living room was clear, nothing to be worried about. She rushed into the kitchen, stopping abruptly when she saw Brock setting the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"I'm making you breakfast." he said with an obvious tone to his voice. Reba once again eyed him. Why would he make her breakfast?

She raised one eyebrow when Brock pulled the chair out for her. "Okay, as soon as you are done making my toast, you can go home." Brock chuckled at her statement, unsure of whether to take her seriously or not. He heard the toast pop out of the toaster, and promptly went to the counter to cover it with butter before taking it to the table. "Thank you, now you can leave."

Reba felt herself let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when the back door slammed. As great as it felt saying i love you to Brock, she wasn't a completely different person. She was still the same person that she was yesterday, and would be tomorrow. Saying three little words would not instantly demolish the wall of protection she had built around her heart.

Brock had a frown glued to his face as he drove across town to his condo. He was hoping that things would not be awkward between he and Reba, but judging from the scene that just played out in her kitchen, tensions were already running high. He would never admit it, but it broke his heart. Ever since he had met Carmen, his relationship with Reba had fallen apart. He just wanted to be her best friend again.

Brock decided he would take a detour, as he had too much on his mind right now. He stopped at the red light, dialing his therapist's number. Hopefully she had an open appointment today.

"Hello Brock." the therapist greeted him upon walking into her office. "How are you today?"

_"I'm just peachy, that's why i felt the need to make an impromptu appointment." _he mentally growled at the woman across from him. He simply gave her a weak smile and made his way to the couch across the room. He wasted no time getting straight to the reason he was in the office. "Yesterday Reba told me she loves me."

The therapist scribbled something on the note pad in her hands before raising an eyebrow to Brock. "What was your response?" Brock had been talking about Reba a lot in therapy... a lot. He had yet to reveal to the therapist that he still loved her, but the daunting thought was always present in his mind.

Brock looked away from the therapist, to the window and then to the floor. "I...uh..." Brock coughed, and then sniffed, knowing he could not stall any longer. He looked to her with a guilty look plastered upon his face. "I told her that i love her too." again the therapist raised an eyebrow.

"Did you mean it?"

Brock rolled his eyes. "_No, I just thought I would tell her I love her for the hell of it. I thought, you know, I haven't told her I love her in a while, why don't I just break her heart again?_" "Of course i meant it. I would never tell her that i love her without it being true."

"Does she know that?"

Brock pondered the question. Did she know that? Did she believe that he would never say i love you without meaning it?

"You have got to see this from her point of view as well. You divorced her and left her with her heart on her sleeve. You made her stress out enough to send her blood pressure through the roof, in turn, have her sent to the hospital. You kissed her while you were engaged to someone else. Saying i love you will not send her running into your arms again. She has to be cautious with whom she trusts her fragile heart."

Brock was aware of the endless pain he had caused Reba, but no one had ever laid out the top three heart wrenching actions before him. Hearing the therapist lay it out for him opened his eyes. How did Reba not hate him? Her daddy had taught her to shoot when she was just a child. Why had she not proved to him how accurate her shot was?

This gave him hope. She was protecting herself from future heartache by not giving in to him the day after he confessed his love. But, he thought to himself, she could also be holding out to see if she gave him yet another chance, would he screw it up?

The therapist watched as so many thoughts and realizations passed through brocks mind, showing through countless expressions on his face. Brock stood up, feeling that he had enough to carry on. "Thank you." he said before walking through the door and returning to his condo.

**Sorry for not updating for a few days ! here is another chapter ! (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Hearing the therapist lay it out for him opened his eyes. How did Reba not hate him? Her daddy had taught her to shoot when she was just a child. Why had she not proved to him how accurate her shot was?_

_This gave him hope. She was protecting herself from future heartache by not giving in to him the day after he confessed his love. But, he thought to himself, she could also be holding out to see if she gave him yet another chance, would he screw it up?_

_The therapist watched as so many thoughts and realizations passed through brocks mind, showing through countless expressions on his face. Brock stood up, feeling that he had enough to carry on. "Thank you." he said before walking through the door and returning to his condo._

* * *

><p>Brock hurried through mid day traffic, parking his pick up truck in the driveway of his condo. His eyes had been opened today, and he knew just where he would go from here. He would have to win Reba over day by day, one step at a time.<p>

The day had come and gone, and Reba's thoughts were still scattered about her brain thinking of her confrontation with Brock this morning. Realizing she had been thinking more of Brock than watching television, Reba decided it was time call it a night. She switched off the ten o'clock news and made sure the doors were locked.

Reba tiredly switched on the light to her bathroom, illuminating the space. She felt a shiver run through her spine as the cold tile hit her feet. "Where am i supposed to go from here?" she asked herself in the mirror. She chuckled lightly, "i don't know either." she placed her toothbrush back on the counter, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She still saw the young, lively twenty something girl that she was back in southernOklahoma.

Hoping she could turn off her colliding thoughts as she had done to the bathroom light, Reba slipped into bed; praying sleep would take her quickly. She tossed and turned restlessly trying to find a comfortable spot under her covers, but her busy mind continued to taunt her as she overanalyzed the past two days. Just when it seemed she would never get any sleep, the loud ring of her cell phone pierced through the silence of her bedroom.

Reba's heart jumped as she shot up in terror. She tried to catch her breath as she reached over for her phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D before she picked it up. "Hello?" she said breathlessly onto the line.

Brock smiled hearing the familiar voice on the line. His smile, however, soon turned to a mischievous grin hearing the redhead panting for air. "Hey, are you alright? You sound like you are out of breath." Reba smiled and nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine, the phone just scared me, that's all." he chuckled in response, figuring she was probably almost asleep when he called her. That is the only reason she would have been so shaken up over the phone ringing.

Reba quickly calmed herself down and settled back into her bed, feeling sudden warmth come over her. She yawned for the first time that day, rapidly feeling fatigue wash over her. "How was your day?" she heard Brock ask as she laid her head on her pillow.

"Confusing." she stated simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nah." Reba closed her eyes. "Not yet."

"I heard from a little birdie that you had a delicious breakfast."

"Mmm, it was _okay._" she emphasized the 'okay' knowing Brock's ego wouldn't fit in Texas if she told him how much she enjoyed his preparation of the meal.

"Oh, too bad you didn't enjoy it more, i was thinking of preparing breakfast for you for the rest of the week."

Reba laughed gently feeling herself become less restless with each minute that passed. "I didn't say you had to stop." Brock smiled, feeling as if he had just won a small victory. He was going to win her over step by step and he had just conquered the first stepping stone.

"Are you tired?"

"Mhmm." Reba mumbled her answer into the telephone, trying her hardest to stay awake. She found it ironic that she lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning, but as soon as Brock called, she found herself fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Do you want me to let you go to sleep?"

"No." again, her response was mumbled on to the line. Brock laughed, knowing she would be out in only a matter of minutes if he kept talking. From experience, he knew one of the only times the red head let her guard down was when she was tired. Stepping stone number two... check.

"Do you want me to remind you of the summer you came toHouston?"

There was an extended pause as Brock awaited Reba's answer. "Mhmm." Yep, she would be out as soon as he started his rendition.

_A young Reba McKinney stood laughing with her friends as she finished packing up her belongings. It was the end of the semester, which meant she would be going back home for the summer. "See you next fall!" Reba's friends all said their goodbyes as they spotted Brock hart coming their way. _

_Reba and Brock had been dating for two years now and everyone within spitting distance of campus knew they were crazy about each other. Brock had just finished up his last year and would attend his graduation ceremony next week. Reba, however, still had a year left. She was studying to become a teacher, and would be a senior in the fall. _

_"Hey red." Brock snuck up behind Reba, wrapping his arms around her waist. Now she knew why all her friends wrapped up their goodbyes. She smiled back at her boyfriend. _

_"Hey."_

_"Are you ready for this summer?" he asked helping her remove her suitcases from her dorm room. Reba gave him a long face, trying to hide how much she was going to dread the summer and the next school year to come. _

_"No. i am going to be in Oklahoma and you are going to be in Texas. Then when the school year starts, you are going to be a hot shot dentist, and i will still be here." Brock stuffed her final suitcase in the trunk of her car before turning around to face his love. _

_"Awe, honey." he said taking her in his arms. "It will be alright. We will figure everything out."_

_"I hope so." she said leaning her head against his chest. "I'm going to miss you _this _much." she said stretching her arms out as far as she could. _

_Brock placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm going to miss you, I'll see you before summer ends, promise." he was about to walk away, however, Reba pulled him back before he could get too far. She grabbed his collar, bringing him into a passionate, knee weakening kiss. _

_"Don't forget about me, city boy." she kissed him one more time before letting him go._

_Brock knew as soon as he let Reba's hand drop that he wanted to be with her forever. There was no way he would be able to go the whole summer without seeing her... no way. As he began his short drive home, Brock tossed thoughts around in his mind. What if Reba came to stay with him over the summer? Would her mama and daddy ever allow that? There was only one way to find out. _

_Less than a week after college had let out, Reba had already fallen into a state of loneliness. She still did her chores and helped her daddy with the ranch, but she only did enough to get by. Her mama knew why she had been so quiet, but she was afraid to ask her daughter any questions that would leave her heartbroken. _

_One day after dinner, Reba was helping her mama with the dishes when the doorbell rang. Reba looked to her mother with a puzzled look on her face. Living on a ranch as large as she did, visitors were not common, unless they were close friends of the family. Reba dried her hands of the dish water, and headed to the front door. _

_She swung the door open, not knowing who to expect on the other side. Her eyes lit up when she saw the man standing on her front porch. "Brock!" she rushed into his open arms, hugging his neck tightly. She snuck a quick kiss, hoping her mama hadn't seen anything from the kitchen. _

_"Mama! Look who is here!" Reba excitedly dragged Brock into the kitchen behind her. Helen smiled. Maybe it was just a 'mama thing', but seeing her daughter smile again filled her heart with joy. _

_After the commotion of dinner, and a new guest, had settled down, everyone ventured into the living room. JV had just gotten done in the barn and welcomed Brock with a hand shake and a pat on the back before making his way to his lazy chair. _

_Conversation flowed considerably smoothly between the four as the night continued on. Brock saw Reba stifle multiple yawns, which meant that was probably his cue to leave for the night. "Before i leave, Mr. and Mrs. McKinney-" _

_"Please! Call us Helene and JV." Helene insisted. _

_"Helene, JV, i was wondering if Reba could spend the summer at my home in Texas?" Brock waited anxiously as Helene glanced to JV, and JV glanced to Reba. _

_"I don't see the harm in it." Helene smiled at her daughter and Brock. _

_Jv stayed quiet, pondering what to say to the sweet, young couple standing in front of him. "Now, son, you know how accurate my shot is. Don't make me come to Texas to prove that to you."_

_"Yes sir." Brock said sternly, vowing he would never make JV's little 'carrot top' cry. _

_Reba squealed with excitement. "Oh, thank you mama! Thank you daddy!" she was crushed when she found out she wouldn't be able to see Brock for the rest of the summer. Now she had the opportunity to stay with him for three months. There was no way she was going to take a minute of her time for granted. _

Brock chuckled when he heard the steady breathing of the red head on the other line. "Good night sweetheart. I love you." He whispered his soft goodbye before hanging up the phone and tucking himself into bed.

**Hey everyone ! please review and tell me your thoughts (: **


	25. Chapter 25

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_Reba squealed with excitement. "Oh, thank you mama! Thank you daddy!" she was crushed when she found out she wouldn't be able to see Brock for the rest of the summer. Now she had the opportunity to stay with him for three months. There was no way she was going to take a minute of her time for granted. _

_Brock chuckled when he heard the steady breathing of the red head on the other line. "Good night sweetheart. I love you." He whispered his soft goodbye before hanging up the phone and tucking himself into bed._

* * *

><p>Reba awoke the next morning, feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She smiled seeing the sun peek through the curtains. She could tell it would be a beautiful day. She pulled her robe closed and sniffed the air. No, nothing was burning today, but it did smell scrumptious.<p>

She was greeted in the kitchen by another home cooked breakfast. Today it was French toast with fruit. Reba smiled seeing a note Brock had obviously left. _'Enjoy.' _she smiled before placing the note beside the refrigerator. She ate her breakfast in silence, mutely wishing she had _someone _to talk to over her delicious meal.

It was the end of the week, which meant the Hart household was about due for groceries. Reba made her list, all the while still thinking about Brock. She found herself smiling as she made her shopping list. However, she wiped the grin off of her face as soon as she realized what she was doing. Smiling over Brock's friendly gestures would only leave her with a broken heart... not for the first time.

Reba hurried her way around the grocery store, crossing food off her list as she went. It wasn't that she hated shopping for groceries; it just wasn't her favorite task; especially since she had no one to make the time pass. _Stop it! _She mentally scolded herself. _You've been doing fine without him; you will find someone to settle down with eventually. _She laughed at herself, wondering why she was bargaining; she knew it wasn't true.

After purchasing everything she needed, Reba hurried out to the parking lot, fumbling awkwardly for her keys. She had bags in both hands, so this proved to be more difficult than not.

Brock put his truck in park and got out, locking the doors before heading to the front of the grocery store. When he and Reba were married, they always did their grocery shopping at the end of the week. He supposed it was just a habit he hadn't given up, because here he was, grocery shopping.

He walked past countless cars, seeing a woman who had dropped her bags in the distance. As he got closer, he could see that the woman was Reba. He picked up the pace; bending down to help her pick up the bags she had dropped. She smiled gratefully as he helped her carry the bags to her car. "Thanks." she whispered quietly as he placed the final bag in the trunk.

"No problem." he gave her his signature smile before winking and heading back toward the front of the building. Reba blushed, watching him walk away. She quickly looked around, as if someone had seen her blush. Rolling her eyes, she started up the car and headed for home.

Brock wandered through the aisles aimlessly. He should have made a list; but if he was being completely honest, a grocery list was the last thing on his mind. His thoughts were occupied by a certain redhead. He smiled just thinking about her. Just seeing her was enough to fill his day with joy.

He continued to walk through the store, absentmindedly throwing food into the basket he was carrying. When he arrived home, he emptied the grocery bags, and laughed at the sight before him. It looked as if Reba had gone shopping. Sweet Tea, Italian dressing, and low fat cookies, among other things, filled the counter. He sighed, knowing it was a wasted trip. The only thing he would get use of was the sweet tea.

Reba slumped over the stove, watching the water in the pot begin to boil. Why did everything have to be so complicated lately? Why couldn't she turn back time 10 years when her life was settled, comfortable, cozy even. She thought back to a few months prior when she stood in this exact spot and met Brock's fiancée. Reba scoffed pouring rice into the boiling water and taking it off of the burner.

That whole situation was hard for her to grasp. Brock seemed to be blindly, madly in love with Carmen, but as soon as Reba spoke out against her, Brock was suddenly 'having issues' with her. Was it all a hoax? She hoped to never find out the answer to that question. She let the steam take her thoughts as the oven timer beeped. She pulled out the single chicken breast, sighing. She was alone for dinner...again.

"Hey Reba!" Brock waltzed through the door just as soon as she sat down at the table with her plate. Reba rolled her eyes, hiding her smile with a bite of chicken.

"Why are you here?" she asked between bites of food and gulps of her wine. Brock set the bag he had with him on the counter before joining Reba at the table.

"My trip to the grocery store today was sort of a waste." Reba looked at him with an eyebrow raised, continuing to jab at the piece of meat on her plate. "In other words, i have some fat free cookies and some Italian dressing for you." Reba laughed, not understanding why he would go to the store, but not buy anything that he needed. Then again, though, she didn't understand a lot of things Brock _did..._like Carmen.

Reba had finished her meal nearly fifteen minutes ago, but she had just placed her plate in the sink. She filled the sink with soapy water, continuing her conversation with Brock. Brock saw her fill the water and promptly left his seat at the table, making his way to the sink. "Don't you worry about that tonight, i will do the dishes for you." he placed a strong hand on the small of her back. "Why don't you get yourself a glass of wine and relax."

Reba graciously took him up on his offer, refilling her wine glass and heading into the living room. Less than five minutes later, Brock made his presence known, as he joined Reba on the couch to watch the evening news. Reba felt her heart flutter when Brock wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. She closed her eyes instinctively, getting a whiff of his cologne. Yep, it still smells better on him than in the bottle. She had a hidden bottle in her dresser for the days that loneliness became unbearable, but she wouldn't dare tell anyone that.

The ten o'clock news was only halfway over, yet Reba was already fighting herself to stay awake. Before the next commercial break, she was out. Brock looked down at the sleeping angel. When she had fallen asleep, she had INSTINCTIVELY laid her head on Brock's shoulder, and he couldn't say that he minded.

"Let's get you to bed." he whispered before gently picking up the redhead and carrying her to her bed.

As he laid her down, she began to stir. "Don't forget to put Jake to bed. Make sure he brushes his teeth." she mumbled groggily. "Good night." she mumbled again, before giving Brock a kiss.

She was out like a light. Brock, however, would stay up half the night thinking about that one, simple goodnight kiss. It had been part of their routine for so long, that it still felt natural. If Reba fell asleep before the kids, Brock would always give them a bath when they were younger, or tell them to hurry off to their rooms when they were older. He chocked it up to be the three glasses of wine Reba had had. The wine must have made her think of older times. There was nothing behind it.

Deep down though, he couldn't help but think that he had just conquered stepping stone number three.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_As he laid her down, she began to stir. "Don't forget to put Jake to bed. Make sure he brushes his teeth." she mumbled groggily. "Good night." she mumbled again, before giving Brock a kiss._

_She was out like a light. Brock, however, would stay up half the night thinking about that one, simple goodnight kiss. It had been part of their routine for so long, that it still felt natural. If Reba fell asleep before the kids, Brock would always give them a bath when they were younger, or tell them to hurry off to their rooms when they were older. He chocked it up to be the three glasses of wine Reba had had. The wine must have made her think of older times. There was nothing behind it._

_Deep down though, he couldn't help but think that he had just conquered stepping stone number three._

* * *

><p>Reba stared at the paperwork that lay before her. What had happened last night? She had only had three glasses of wine! Usually that wasn't even enough to make her tipsy, but she had no recollection of anything that had happened after dinner last night. Her gut was telling her <em>something <em>had happened, though.

"Hello Reba!" Reba snapped her head up, hearing a familiar, yet oddly foreign voice. There standing in front of her was Dr. Brancaccio, the doctor that had practically saved her life after Brock sent her blood pressure through the roof. Reba gave the man a weak smile and a wave before trying to refocus her attention on there paperwork.

"Reba, may I see you in my office?" just when she thought she might have been able to get work done, her boss called her into his office.

"Yes?" Reba walked in cautiously, hoping to cover her aggravation and exhaustion.

"You have a new client, Christopher Brancaccio." Reba nodded, indicating that they had already met. "I assume you will get right to work on helping him find a property?" Reba nodded again, retreating to her desk. He must have been a big client. There was no other reason for her boss to push her like he had.

"Hello Dr. Brancaccio." Reba shook the man's hand before sitting across from him in her chair.

"Please," he insisted. "Call me Chris." Reba smiled weakly, subtly admiring the doctor. Yes, he was still as good looking as he was when she was sent to the hospital. He was tall, at least six foot; his tan skin and dark hair made him look like an Italian god, and now that she had a good look at his deep brown eyes, they were as charming as she thought they would be.

_Snap out of it. _She shook her head, jumping head first into the beginning stages of finding Chris a home in Houston. She asked him all the standard questions, what his price range was, what area of town he was interested in, and what he wanted a potential home to include.

As their initial meeting finished up, Reba reached across the desk, shaking Chris' hand once more. She felt his eyes burning through her skin, or maybe she was just blushing, either way she needed to calm herself. Chris was about to walk out of her office, but stopped in the doorway. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked casually.

Normally, Reba would be against mixing business with pleasure. However, with conflicting thoughts she had been having about Brock all day, drove her to accept his date. "Great." he smiled charmingly. "I will pick you up at seven."

XXX

"Reba I...Whoa." Brock barged into Reba's living room as he had every other day, but today he was stopped by Reba, herself, putting in earrings as she walked down the stairs. He stared in awe as her fitted black dress rode up just a bit more with each step she took.

"You might want to pick up your jaw, it is still on the floor." she said unemotionally as she picked up her shoes that lay at Brock's feet. Brock's jaw fell once again when he looked down, seeing Reba's well blessed cleavage. "Wh-Where are you going?" he asked, making sure he focused on her eyes, which at this point were just as beautiful as the rest of her.

"Out." she said simply. Brock heard certain coldness in her voice and wondered what he had done. Was he the one who had put it there? Last night he was so sure that he had been making progress in the 'Winning Reba over Campaign,' apparently not.

The doorbell rang, and Reba hurried to answer it. Right on time, it was Chris. "Hey." she greeted him with a friendly smile. "Let me get my purse and i will be ready to go." Brock stared at the door. It was the doctor who had treated her for her high blood pressure.

"Aren't you the ex husband?" Chris asked Brock inquisitively, while still standing outside the door. Brock only nodded. Before he could utter a word, Reba hurried back with her purse and pulled Chris out the door. She did feel bad for treating Brock so coldly, but it was the only way she knew to try to rebuild the defenses of her heart.

XXX

Reba stifled another eye roll as she laughed at the countless un humourous jokes Chris told her. All she could think about was Brock, and how much better their first date was. Brock did not try to impress her; he didn't put on a fake facade. He was true to himself, and Reba appreciated that. Lord help them all if Chris was being true to himself.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" Chris asked as he walked Reba back up to her front door.

Reba nodded, seeing Brock out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting in the living room, discreetly watching for her. "I had a wonderful time." she lied through her teeth wrapping her arms around Chris' neck. She took one last inconspicuous look to Brock before bringing Chris into a heated kiss. She knew he could see her, which led her to force more passion into the lifeless kiss.

"That was great." he panted. Reba fought the urge to vomit right there on the spot. She could hardly call that a kiss. There was no spark, no wildfire; just cold, wet tongue and stiff sandpaper lips. Chris pecked her forehead politely before saying his goodnight and walking back to his car. "I'll call you." he told her before driving off.

Reba took a seat on the bench, feeling it would be best if she composed herself before going back inside. She wasn't going to lie; the date had been one of the worst ones she had been on in a while. She shuddered as she relived the terrible jokes, the facade, and the horrendous kiss. She hoped he would at least be a good kisser. He was European for goodness sakes!

Brock looked up from the television when he heard Reba enter through the front door. "How was it?" he asked nonchalantly. Reba put on her best smile and hoped Brock was only half heartedly listening.

"It was great!" Brock rolled his eyes when Reba turned away. He had known her for most of his life. He had learned to know when she was faking her happiness.

"Hmm... That's good." he said refocusing his attention to the golf tournament that was on TV.

"I'm going to bed." she said slipping off her red high heels and letting her hair down. "Don't forget to lock up." Brock smiled watching her retreat to her room. She was a terrible liar. If she had in fact enjoyed the date, she would have stayed up half the night telling him about how wonderful it was. She would have talked his ear off, but she simply went to her room.

Brock smile grew even bigger when he acknowledged the fact that she had asked him to lock up, signaling that he _had _conquered stepping stone number three. She was slipping back into a routine of having him around. The only time he ever seemed to make progress, though, was at night when Reba was exhausted. Exhaustion seemed to be the only thing that allowed her to let her guard down. During the daytime, she seemed to be pushing him farther away, only to allow him closer when the sun had set.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Recap:_****_  
><em>**_"I'm going to bed." she said slipping off her red high heels and letting her hair down. "Don't forget to lock up." Brock smiled watching her retreat to her room. She was a terrible liar. If she had in fact enjoyed the date, she would have stayed up half the night telling him about how wonderful it was. She would have talked his ear off, but she simply went to her room._

_Brock smile grew even bigger when he acknowledged the fact that she had asked him to lock up, signaling that he had conquered stepping stone number three. She was slipping back into a routine of having him around. The only time he ever seemed to make progress, though, was at night when Reba was exhausted. Exhaustion seemed to be the only thing that allowed her to let her guard down. During the daytime, she seemed to be pushing him farther away, only to allow him closer when the sun had set._

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring Ring Ring <em>

Reba shut her eyes tighter, groaning in displeasure. Was it really morning already? It felt as if she had just fallen asleep. She reluctantly opened her eyes, seeing her pitch black bedroom illuminated by the screen of her ringing cell phone. Reba groaned again. Who could possibly be calling her at this hour? She knew it wasn't Brock, because he was in her living room when she went to sleep. "Hello?" she rasped out.

"Did i wake you?" Reba fought the urge to cry out in despair when she heard who was calling her. It was Chris. Of course he had awakened her. Did he expect her to be wide awake at this hour of the night? Sure, he was from Europe, but a clock would certainly help with the time zone changes.

"Yeah, kind of." Reba didn't waste time by beating around the bush.

"Sorry." Chris apologized. "I just wanted to call and tell you that i had a wonderful time tonight." Reba rolled her eyes gently beating a balled up fist on her forehead. He called her to reiterate what he had already told her after their date? She kept her temper low, knowing it wouldn't do her any good to hang up on him.

After saying goodbye to Chris, and hanging up the phone, Reba tossed it, not caring where it went. All she cared about was getting in as much sleep as she could before she had to face yet another work filled day.

Brock awoke to a quiet house and the sun shining through the living room windows. He looked around quickly with eyes the size of saucers. He had fallen asleep on Reba's couch. He quickly folded the blanket and adjusted the displaced pillows. He had to make her breakfast and get out of here before she found out that he had been here all night.

Brock quickly fried two eggs and a handful of bacon before looking at the clock. It was 7 o'clock and Reba hadn't even come downstairs yet. Usually she was up, showered and ready to go by this time. She must have been exhausted. Normally, he didn't brew her coffee, but today, he knew she would probably need it, so he made her a pot before leaving a note and heading back to his condo to get ready for work.

Reba dragged her feet beneath her while walking slowly into the kitchen. She let out a relieved sigh and let her lips fall into a smile when she saw the breakfast had been prepared for her again. Along with her breakfast, though, was a full pot of coffee. She headed straight for the coffee pot, downing her first cup in seconds. She needed the caffeine this morning.

She shot Brock a text after filling her travel mug and heading outside to her car. _Thanks for the coffee, i needed it. Xoxo, Reba_

Brock unlocked the office door, hearing his phone beep. After setting his belongings down and putting his coffee cup on his desk, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He smiled seeing the text that Reba sent him. He quickly replied before jumping into early morning paperwork. _You're welcome. I figured you could use some caffeine. xoxo, Brock_

Reba glanced at her planner for the day. She had a few young couples coming in for an initial meeting today, followed by some down time before lunch. Hopefully she could get some paperwork done in that window. After lunch, however, was what Reba was nervous about. She had another consultation with Chris. She would be showing him potential houses that they could visit when their schedules allowed.

Reba smiled at the clock, seeing that she was ahead of schedule. At this rate she would be done before lunch, and she would actually be able to go out for a meal, instead of stuffing crackers down her throat. Placing her signature on the last dotted line, Reba almost shouted in victory.

When she looked up, her smile continued, as she saw Brock standing in the doorway. "I brought you lunch." he said stepping toward her desk.

She set her pen on her desk, meeting him halfway. "Thank you!" she said graciously. "Why don't you stay and eat with me?" Brock nodded sitting across from her. "Thank you for the coffee this morning."

"You've thanked me twice for the coffee, but you haven't said anything about the breakfast!" Reba blushed innocently taking food out of the bag Brock had given her. Reba was in a great mood today, but she had also gotten minimal hours of sleep. She didn't see the point of fighting her heart today.

"Sorry." she apologized with a guilty smile. "The breakfast was delicious too; i just really needed the caffeine this morning." Brock smiled, knowing that she was grateful, even without her saying a word to him. "How had your day been going?" Brock changed the subject after taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.

Reba sighed heavily. "Good. I'm not really looking forward to the appointments i have after lunch though."

"Well then, we have to make the best of the time we have then." Brock chuckled.

Reba blushed, misunderstanding what he had implied. "Brock, I-I don't think-"

Brock quickly caught her drift and felt the need to clarify. "Oh, honey, i didn't mean that. I just meant we should have a good time while we can." Reba blushed again, shyly stabbing at her chicken salad. "I'm just going to stop talking." Brock and Reba both laughed, as he couldn't get his point across without a double entendre.

The room fell silent as Reba and Brock both unknowingly shared thoughts. It had been an unspoken fantasy of Brock's to make love to his Reba in the office of his dental practice when they were married. On the desk, in the chair, he didn't care. It looked that would never happen now. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, slightly ashamed of his impure thoughts of Reba.

Little did he know, Reba was thinking the same thing. She too, had a recent, unspoken fantasy that Brock would show up in her office, unexpectedly; much like he had today, and make love to her right there in her office. He would take her in his arms and push her back onto the desk, kissing her ear, then her neck, then her collarbone, then her br- _Snap out of it, Red! _

Reba shook her head, feeling the temperature rise in the office. Her cheeks flushed as she looked back at Brock. Instead of trying to fill the awkward silence, she simple stared down at her salad and continued to eat. Brock sensed the silence as well and put his sandwich down to speak, but was interrupted by the office door opening.

"Hello." Chris greeted both Brock and Reba as he walked in nonchalantly.

"I think i should go." Brock quickly gathered his food and said goodbye to Reba before heading out. Was this the appointment that Reba was dreading? Lord he hoped so.

Reba took her final bites of lunch before throwing it away in the trash can beside her desk. "Hello Chris." she greeted, plastering a smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I am great, now that I am here." he said with a wink.

Reba tried her best to ignore the wink before finding Chris' folder in the filing cabinet behind her. "I have found several houses that i think you will be interested in." she began. "Do you want something toward the city, or out in the rural areas ofHouston?" Reba asked more questions and presented potential houses to her new client. After picking the ones he liked, Reba set up a time for them to visit the homes later that week.

"Thank you for all your help." Chris thanked Reba before placing a kiss on her luscious red lips. Reba smiled weakly as he walked out of her office. She hated mixing business with pleasure... if Chris even counted as pleasure, but here she was stuck in a relationship with her client.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she anticipated. He would be a great outlet to the sudden sex fantasies that she was having about Brock. What was that about anyway? It had hit her out of left field during lunch today. That was beyond dangerous territory, and she needed to get out fast.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Recap:  
><strong>__"Thank you for all your help." Chris thanked Reba before placing a kiss on her luscious red lips. Reba smiled weakly as he walked out of her office. She hated mixing business with pleasure... if Chris even counted as pleasure, but here she was stuck in a relationship with her client._

_Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she anticipated. He would be a great outlet to the sudden sex fantasies that she was having about Brock. What was that about anyway? It had hit her out of left field during lunch today. That was beyond dangerous territory, and she needed to get out fast._

* * *

><p>Reba had arranged times for her and Chris to look at properties, and today just happened to be one of those appointments. Reba sat patiently on the front porch while she awaited Chris' arrival. She looked at her watch three times; unfortunately, time didn't seem to go by any faster.<p>

Reba sighed in relief when she finally saw his black sports car pull into the driveway. She got up from her seat on the bench and unlocked the door, wanting to go home as soon as she could. She opened the door and turned around in the foyer, greeted by a bouquet of flowers in front of her face.

"Awe, Thank you Chris." Reba politely showed her gratitude before placing the bouquet on an end table by the door. "If you will follow me..." Reba trailed off signaling that she wanted to begin this tour as soon as possible. "As you can see the grand entry way and high ceilings leave space for any kind of decor."

Chris stayed relatively silent for a good portion of the tour, occasionally slipping an arm around Reba's waist. They continued through the living room, dining room and kitchen before making their way to the upper level. They admired the guest bedrooms, bathrooms, and study, finally getting to the final destination: the master bedroom.

Reba opened the door slowly, revealing the bright, beautiful bedroom. Almost everything was white, with gold accents here and there. "Am i in heaven?" Chris asked quietly. Reba laughed shaking her head no. "You still look like an angel though." Reba stood stiffly next to the bed, wondering what was on his mind.

Chris walked toward Reba slowly, his smile growing with each step he took. "You look beautiful." he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Reba blushed, quietly thanking him. Chris closed his eyes, and Reba knew what was coming next. She braced herself, mentally preparing for his repulsive kiss.

Reba's eyes shot open when she felt herself being pushed backward, her back finally hitting the bed, "Chris-" she gently pushed on his chest. "This isn't appropriate." she denied him gently.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just got a little carried away." Reba gave him a weak smile before straightening her clothes and heading back downstairs to the foyer.

"What did you think of the house?" Chris asked after appearing downstairs again.

Reba laughed. "Isn't that what I am supposed to be asking you?" he nodded, but she answered his question anyway. "I personally love this house. It is elegant and big, without being too big. It would be a great home to raise children in, just as long as you get rid of the sharp edges."

"Then I'll take It." he said without hesitation.

Reba was caught off guard by his immediate answer, but opened up her briefcase to retrieve the paperwork anyway. "We can sign the papers tomorrow at my office, if that works for you." he nodded, telling her that his schedule was free.

"So, now that this is my house..." Chris gently pushed Reba up against the door, entrapping her with his hands on each side of her. "...Is this still inappropriate?" he gently kissed her lips, moving his kisses to her cheek, then her ear. She chuckled nervously and pushed him away.

"Yes, it is still inappropriate." she gathered up her belongings and headed quickly for the door, leaving Chris standing alone in the foyer.

Reba opened the back door in a huff, seeing Brock at her kitchen table. "Why are you here?" he shrugged, turning his attention back to the newspaper he was skimming. Reba rolled her eyes hanging her coat and purse by the door. Why did he have to be here? Her day had already been terrible enough? She sincerely wanted to be alone at the moment.

Reba sighed, passing him at the table and flopping down on the couch in the living room. She rested her head on the pillow, and much to her displeasure, it smelled like Brock's aftershave. She was too exhausted to care, though. She closed her eyes, knowing a quick nap wasn't far off.

Brock watched as Reba walked through the door. She was obviously frustrated. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He set the newspaper down, following her into the living room. "Honey, what's wrong?" he sat down in front of her on the couch, gently rubbing her arm.

"Work." she said simply.

"Don't worry, everything will work itself out. Try not to stress out too much." he kissed her forehead before going back into the kitchen. He was stopped at the bookshelf by Reba, though.

"Why do the pillows smell like you?" she said, still keeping her eyes closed.

"I accidentally fell asleep here last night." he said it without a worry. He knew she would forget by the time she awoke from her nap, so there was no use getting worked up about it.

"I'm too tired to yell at you right now." She admitted before falling into a pre supper nap.

Reba was awakened by someone rubbing her arm. "Reba, dinner is ready." She slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Brock sitting in front of her on the couch. She smiled groggily, sitting upright. "You made dinner?"

He nodded. "It is your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs!"

Reba rolled her eyes, getting up from the sofa. "Brock, it was my favorite when I was a child. Do I look like a child to you?"

Brock frowned, setting the table. "No ma'am." He playfully joked. "Oh, and I got breadsticks too."

"Breadsticks?" Reba's eyes lit up causing Brock to chuckle. No, she certainly didn't look like a child, but she did look happy, and he loved to see her happy. "Thank you Brock." Reba couldn't thank him enough for the dinner he had made. She surely wouldn't have eaten tonight if he hadn't made the meal. She probably wouldn't have waken up from her nap either.

"Don't worry about it." He assured her. "I have screwed up too much in the past. Just think of this as me making up for all the times I didn't cook dinner, or I didn't take a hint that you needed help around the house." She saw the sincerity shining through his eyes and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Reba noticed that Brock had sat beside her at the table, but had not filled a plate.

"No. I don't want to eat your food."

Reba scoffed. "Please, Brock. You lived here for twenty years. You are family; don't worry about eating my food. Besides," she grinned. "You are the one who cooked it, go ahead and have some." Brock quickly grabbed a plate and covered it with spaghetti before she changed her mind. Reba laughed when she saw how fast Brock was able to get his supper and sit down again.

After dinner, Brock helped Reba with the dirty dinner dishes before deciding that he was going to head back to his condo. "I will see you later." He said grabbing his coat from the chair and walking toward the back door.

"Don't you want to at least stay for the evening news?" Brock wasn't about to turn down any signs of Reba letting him get closer, so he accepted.

"Okay." He smiled setting his coat back on the chair and following Reba into the living room. He sat down next to her as she grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

"All of this is bad news!" Reba complained. "Why can't there be happy stories on the news?"

Brock laughed at the griping red head next to him. "You are the one who wanted to watch the news!" he pointed out to her.

She playfully pushed his shoulder. What she wasn't expecting though, was for him to pull her down with him. "Ah!" she quietly squealed, not expecting him to pull on her arm. She turned her head, gulping quite obviously when she saw how close their faces were. She was lying on top of him on the couch with their lips just mere centimeters apart.

She shifted her weight, looking at him fully. She closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath on her own lips. God, he hadn't even kissed her yet and she was already feeling satisfaction. She combed her fingers through his hair, going in for the kill. She didn't hesitate in kissing him because she knew she wouldn't be disappointed.

Wildfires ran through her veins as fireworks erupted in her stomach. She gasped, not being able to hold back her feelings. "I love you." She cried. "I love you."

She could feel Brock kissing her back, and it felt better than ever. She felt as his warm, strong hands ran up and down her arm. "Reba." He whispered continuously.

Reba's eyes shot opened as she sat straight up, knocking her head on Brock's in the process. She groaned partly out of pain and partly out of disappointment. It had all been a dream. Why did God have to torture her like that? How was she supposed to keep Brock from her thoughts now?


	29. Chapter 29

**i was going to wait until morning to post this... but i think y'all proabably want me to post sooner than later (: so, enjoy !**

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Wildfires ran through her veins as fireworks erupted in her stomach. She gasped, not being able to hold back her feelings. "I love you." She cried. "I love you."_

_She could feel Brock kissing her back, and it felt better than ever. She felt as his warm, strong hands ran up and down her arm. "Reba." He whispered continuously._

_Reba's eyes shot opened as she sat straight up, knocking her head on Brock's in the process. She groaned partly out of pain and partly out of disappointment. It had all been a dream. Why did God have to torture her like that? How was she supposed to keep Brock from her thoughts now?_

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry!" Brock immediately apologized for the bruise that was already forming on Reba's head. "I will go get you some ice." Brock hurried into the kitchen before Reba could protest. Seconds later Brock returned with a bag full of crushed ice and a paper towel. "Lay down." he gently pushed her back on to the couch while he positioned the ice atop her forehead.<p>

"Brock, I'm fine." she took the ice off her forehead and tried to get up, only to be overwhelmed with a pounding in her head. She quickly laid back down, putting the ice over the bruise. "Maybe not." she admitted quietly after a moment of silence.

Brock disappeared into the kitchen, only to return moments later with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. "Thank you." she said quietly before swallowing the pill and chasing it down with a drink of water. Couldn't he have just given her tequila?

Reba lay on the couch, the pounding in her head dulling with the time that past. Hopefully the medicine would help her headache soon. Wondering where Brock had gone, Reba ventured into the kitchen to see if he was still in the house. She sat down at the kitchen table with a smile glued to her lips. Brock was in front of the stove making her dinner.

It melted her heart simply because she could count on one hand the times that Brock ever cooked dinner for her when they were married. The times that he did, were early on, when their marriage was still young. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying her hardest not to make a sound.

"Hey." Brock turned around to see Reba sitting at the table. "Dinner is almost ready; i just have to strain the noodles."

Reba only smiled, waiting patiently at the table. "I'm surprised that you know how to strain noodles, or cook sauce."

"There are a lot of things that I can do that you may have forgotten about." she knew he didn't have any hidden meaning, but all she could think about was the dream she had had just moments before. She felt her cheeks flush as she turned her head away, hoping Brock hadn't noticed.

"Dinner is served." he said jokingly as he sat a plate in front of Reba. She smiled seeing her favorite meal, and the meal that had made an appearance in her dream: spaghetti and meatballs.

"Thank you." she looked at him with a gracious light shining through her eyes. She had had a terrible day at work. When she got home, she simply wanted to be alone, but Brock had taken care of her 'accidental injury' _and _he had made her dinner. She was glad she had a friend in him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Reba threw a puzzled glance at Brock. It was exactly like her dream.

Brock shrugged while scrunching up his nose. "I'm not that hungry. I figured i would let you eat."

Reba shook her head, getting up from her spot at the table to retrieve another fork from the silverware drawer. "Nonsense." she said sitting back down. "I can share my food with you, I am not that hungry either." truth be told, she was starving, but she wanted Brock to feel welcome in her home. After all they had been through together, things still got awkward at times. She wanted to diminish that friendly barrier.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Brock asked taking the fork from Reba. She shook her head, picking up her own fork. "Lady and the Tramp." Reba chuckled at his comparison to a children's movie.

Dinner conversation flowed smoothly from one subject to another, but that didn't surprise Reba. She always felt like she could talk to Brock. They had been friends for so long, that conversation with him just came naturally.

"Well, i suppose i am going to head out." Brock said after they had finished eating. Reba's mind flashed back to her dream, and what had happened after they ate dinner.

"Yeah, i think that's a good idea. It is getting rather late." she watched as Brock grabbed his coat and headed out the back door. When the door slammed she let out the breath she was subconsciously holding. "Too much excitement for one day." she said holding her head.

She passed the couch in the living room, stopping to take one final look. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. It felt all too real. Shaking her head, trying to rid her stomach of the nervous butterflies, she headed upstairs to her bedroom to call it a night.

Someone had once told her that people appear in your dreams, not because they want something from you, but rather you want something from them. Did she want something from Brock? She tried to avoid him, push him away, so that she could rebuild the melting defenses. That obviously wasn't working and she was running out of ideas.

She did have Chris to lean back on, as a distraction, but lately that didn't seem to be enough. When she was with him, she only found herself thinking of Brock. How much better he was at, well..._everything. _When she met him, he was supposed to take her mind off of Brock, but her moral barometer told her that she shouldn't use him just to push Brock away. She needed to find someone to permanently settle down with.

XXX

Reba had been up for a while now, she just hadn't ventured out of her bed. She closed her eyes gently, hearing a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." she said with sleep still evident in her voice. It must have been Brock; he had been here every morning for the past two weeks.

"I made you breakfast in bed." The voice came closer, sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Thank you, Brock." Reba said, rolling to her side with her eyes still lightly closed.

"Brock?"

Reba's eyes shot open as she looked at the man beside her. It wasn't Brock, but rather Chris. "Chris? How did you get in here?" she asked, covering herself with the plush, red comforter that rested atop her bed.

"Your son let me in." Reba sighed; didn't Jake know not to let strangers in the house? She gave Chris a weak smile.

"Did you make me breakfast?"

Chris shook his head. "No, your ex husband was also here when your son let me in. he made it, and I decided to serve it to you." Reba forced a smile. She was a firm believer in not taking credit for other people's work. Even though it was only breakfast, she still didn't like the idea of him taking credit for Brock's work. "Plus…" he continued, "serving you breakfast in bed gives me a chance to see you." He had a mischievous grin on his face, which worried Reba.

Reba took a bite of the cinnamon roll covered in warm icing. It was delicious. It was hard to believe that Brock had made it. Sure it was probably just a cinnamon roll from a tube, but she liked to keep the idea in her head that Brock made it from scratch.

"How does it taste?"

Reba moaned as she took another bite. "Delicious." She smiled.

"Can I have a taste?" Reba nodded holding out the unused fork on the tray. She was surprised when he ignored the fork, kissing her in what he must have imagined as passionately. He pulled away, looking in her eyes. "It sure is delicious."

Reba gave him an unconvincing smile and nodded. Deciding it was probably best if Chris left, she placed the tray on her bedside table and told him she was going to take a shower and get ready for work.

Chris didn't seem to get the hint that she wanted him gone, though. "How about I help you undress?" he said pulling the covers off of her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Chris, I really have to get ready for work." Reba gently tried to push him off of her, but he still wouldn't leave.

"Work can wait, sweetheart. Besides, I am your first appointment." He roamed his hands over her soft skin, slipping one hand under her night shirt. Reba squirmed uncomfortably, she didn't want to do anything with him, but he seemed to be charging, full steam ahead.

"Chris," she said more firmly this time. "You need to leave." He finally had gotten the hint, and climbed off of the bed.

"We can always pick up where we left off in your office later today." He said with a sly smile and a wink. When she saw her bedroom door shut, Reba raced for the shower, locking the door behind her. She needed to tell Chris that she wasn't interested in him before things got too out of hand.

She sighed as the hot water washed over her body. It was then she realized just how badly she was shaking. Was she… scared? No, she just didn't want things to go too far. She quickly finished up her shower and dress for another day at the office.

She groaned when she pulled into the real estate office parking lot, as Chris was already there. He was here to sign papers to the house he had settled on here in Houston. She waltzed into her office going straight to the filing cabinet to retrieve the papers he needed to sign. With any luck at all he would forget about this morning and be in and out after the signing.

After setting her belongings down, Reba gave Chris and pen, and he signed all the paperwork that he needed to. After giving her the pen back, Chris walked around the desk, pulling Reba gently to her feet in the process. She felt him lead her backward as her backside hit the edge of her desk. He slowly leaned her over until her head hit the desk as well. "Chris…" she was cut off by him capturing her lips with his. He trailed his kissed over her cheek and to her ear and down to her collar bone.

"Chris…" she rasped out again. She could feel his hand sneak to her thigh and up the hemline of her skirt. "Stop." Her voice was a firm as it could be while she was shaking.

He looked down at her with a questioning look. "Don't you want this to happen?"

Reba took another shaky breath. "Chris, we have only been dating for a few weeks."

"So…"

"I'm not ready for this Chris. This may seem abrupt to you, but I am really not looking for a relationship right now."

"So, you just led me on for the sake of selling a house?"

Reba looked at him with shock present in her eyes. "I would never do that! I am not that kind of woman!" she pushed him off of her, pacing the floor.

"So you just led me on for the free dinner?"

Reba was horrified, how could he make these accusations? Sure, the truth wasn't much better, but being accused of such actions still hurt. "Look, I am sorry. I thought I was looking for a relationship, but I am not interested right now." She wasn't about to tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that she was using him to get Brock off her mind.

"Well, lucky for me, I know where you sleep now." He gave her one last glance before storming out of her office and back out into the parking lot.

Reba watched as he slammed her office door in anger. Was he threatening her? He knew where she slept? It sounded like a threat to her. Reba picked up a pen that had fallen to the floor and tried her hardest to control her trembling hands. She played it off, believing she was just hungry and her blood sugar was low. She flopped back in her chair, taking a ragged breath and letting a single tear fall upon the paperwork on her desk.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Reba was horrified, how could he make these accusations? Sure, the truth wasn't much better, but being accused of such actions still hurt. "Look, I am sorry. I thought I was looking for a relationship, but I am not interested right now." She wasn't about to tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that she was using him to get Brock off her mind._

_"Well, lucky for me, I know where you sleep now." He gave her one last glance before storming out of her office and back out into the parking lot._

_Reba watched as he slammed her office door in anger. Was he threatening her? He knew where she slept? It sounded like a threat to her. Reba picked up a pen that had fallen to the floor and tried her hardest to control her trembling hands. She played it off, believing she was just hungry and her blood sugar was low. She flopped back in her chair, taking a ragged breath and letting a single tear fall upon the paperwork on her desk._

* * *

><p>Reba composed herself as much as she could before walking across the hall to her boss' office. "Mr. Mackenzie, I have finished all of my paperwork for the day would it be alright if I take a half day?" her boss nodded, telling her it would be fine if she left before lunch. With Mr. Mackenzie's approval, Reba straightened up her desk and headed home.<p>

Thousands of thoughts pin balled through her brain as she drove though the lunchtime rush hour. The main one that seemed to stick out was: Why couldn't she be happy? Since the divorce her life had been one crap storm after another, and she had no one to stand by her side and weather the storms with her.

She forced the tears away as she stopped at another red light. She was so tired of being strong. She wanted someone else to be strong and reassure _her _once in a while. Reba looked around after putting the car in park. Where was she? She had reflexively driven across town to Brock's dental office. She turned the car off, leaving the radio playing quietly in the background.

_I need you  
>like a needle needs a vein<br>like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
>I need you<br>like a lighthouse needs the coast  
>like a father and a son need the Holy Ghost<br>I need you_

Then and there in the driver's seat of her car, she let the tears fall. Why did country radio have to play songs that fit her life situations perfectly? She held her head in her hands feeling her body wrack with sobs.

Brock finished his last appointment before lunch, and headed back into his office. He looked out his window, seeing the sun shine brightly over the city. He decided, as a nice break, he would go out for lunch. There was no use being cooped up in the office if he didn't have to be. Telling his secretary that he would be back in an hour, Brock walked out the door and out into the parking lot.

He made a beeline for his truck, but stopped abruptly in the middle of the lot. A strange feeling overcame him as he looked around. He was about to get in his truck when he saw an SUV that look exactly like Reba's. As he approached the car, he could see that it was, in fact her car. He could see, she was obviously upset, holding her head in her hands. He tried the door, luckily it was unlocked.

"Reba, honey, what's wrong?" he wrapped her protectively in his arms as best he could while she was still sitting in the car. Reba turned away from the steering wheel as if she was going to get out of the car, but instead she buried her head in Brock's shoulder.

He was slightly startled, seeing Reba so emotional. She wasn't one to openly cry in public, so seeing her break down like she had worried him. He instinctively pulled her closer to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "What's wrong, honey?" he tried again, placing his head next to hers.

She sobbed incoherently into his shoulder. "Chris…he thinks…easy…kissed…my office…threatened…" Brock knew there was no use in trying to understand her now; she would tell him what happened again after she was calmed down. All he knew is that Chris was the reason for her distress. He would give the doctor the benefit of the doubt at the moment. He truly hoped he didn't have to kick anyone's ass, though.

He knew she wouldn't be able to drive home in the state she was in, so he helped her into the passenger's seat, and took the keys from her. Reba looked at Brock through bloodshot eyes after he had gotten in the car. She wanted to thank him, but her tears were shaking her stomach, preventing her from talking at the moment.

Luckily, Brock knew what she wanted and placed a tan hand over her delicate, pale hand. "I know," he said gently. "You're welcome." The ride home was silent. Except for the white noise of the radio and Reba's fading sobs, no words were exchanged.

Upon arriving in Reba's driveway, Brock called his secretary and told her to cancel all his afternoon appointments, something had come up, and he would not be coming back into the office.

Reba walked straight for the front door, not waiting for Brock to finish his phone call. She swung the heavy, oak door open and marched straight for the kitchen.

Brock hung up the phone and walked through the still open front door, seeing a glimpse of Reba in the kitchen. He followed the raucous and found Reba looking high and low through cabinets. "What are you looking for?" he asked, standing by the island and out of her way.

She didn't answer him, but simply set a glass on the counter and continued her search. Moments later, she pulled a bottle of tequila, pouring the glass to the brim. Brock looked at the label after Reba had filled her glass and his eyes widened. Quickly he set the bottle down and took the glass from Reba. "You can not drink a whole glass of this!" he scolded her. "It is seventy five percent alcohol!"

"I know that." She quickly took her glass back and took another large gulp. "I am not a child, Brock." She filled the glass again ready to down the whole thing.

"Stop!" Brock grabbed the glass from her hands and quickly poured it down the sink, leaving the cup on the counter. That is when he saw Reba lean for the bottle. He swiftly ran around the counter and took the bottle, pouring it down the drain as well.

"You owe me a bottle of tequila." She said flatly.

"And you owe me and explanation." He said with concern filling his voice.

"What would you like me to explain?" she said looking up at Brock. "Would you like me to explain how I am going to die alone? How ever since the divorce my life has been a crap storm? Or would you like me to explain the fact that a guy I started dating two weeks ago thinks it is okay to force himself on me. Should I explain that he wants sex and I want an _actual relationship_? How he threatened me saying 'I know where you sleep.' Or how I still lo—never mind." she had moved past the tears. With a combination of the alcohol running through her veins, she was angry. She was terrified at the information she almost let slip.

Everything that Reba had said was finally registering with Brock. It _was _Chris' fault for Reba's break down in the parking lot of his dental office. "I'll kill him." He said, wishing now that he had the bottle of tequila he had poured out.

Reba could see the rage rushing through Brock's eyes, and knew nothing good would come of it. "Brock, don't," she said placing a gentle hand on his larger one. "It isn't worth it."

"Reba!" he said in disbelief. "He forced himself on to you, that sure as hell is worth it! Do you not realize what he could have done? He _threatened _you! This isn't something that should be taken lightly!"

Standing by and letting something happen to Reba would kill Brock. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her, and he could have prevented it. He no longer cared about staying away, she needed him close by. "Reba, I love you with all of my heart, and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. Please, don't push me away; let me be there for you."

Reba stared into his deep blue eyes from across the island, knowing without a doubt how sincere he was being. She took slow, steady steps toward him before marching right up to him and placing a steamy, passionate kiss on his lips.

Much to her satisfaction, it was just as great as she remembered his kiss to be. She placed a hand on his cheek feeling her head spin with desire. Her stomach exploded sending a rush of warmth throughout her body. She placed her hand behind Brock's neck, pulling him closer as the world around them stood still.

She pulled away with her eyes still closed. "I love you." She was barely able to breathe out.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Recap:  
><em>**_Reba stared into his deep blue eyes from across the island, knowing without a doubt how sincere he was being. She took slow, steady steps toward him before marching right up to him and placing a steamy, passionate kiss on his lips._

_Much to her satisfaction, it was just as great as she remembered his kiss to be. She placed a hand on his cheek feeling her head spin with desire. Her stomach exploded sending a rush of warmth throughout her body. She placed her hand behind Brock's neck, pulling him closer as the world around them stood still._

_She pulled away with her eyes still closed. "I love you." She was barely able to breathe out._

* * *

><p>Brock's heart fluttered as he heard the words pass through her lips. She still loved him. After all the time that had passed, her heart still belonged to him. Brock captured her lips with his once again, but this time, his kiss was tender and gentle, as if the precious angel in front of him would fade away at any moment.<p>

Reba sighed in contentment. This was the feeling she was looking for. She rested her head on Brock's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Just hours before she was bawling her eyes out because her life was in a downward spiral. Now she was standing comfortably in the arms of her one and only love.

"Brock..." Reba looked up at him with hidden emotions filling her eyes. It was a look that he hadn't seen in years. She looked vulnerable and scared. He knew that side of her was reserved for three people in her life: her mama, her daddy, and him. He was thankful to be included back in the group. "Will you stay here tonight?"

In love or not, Reba was still shaken up by the threat she had received in her office today. She didn't know if Chris was serious with his words or not, but she didn't want to take the chance of finding out the hard way.

"Of course I will stay." he said placing a protective kiss on her curly, red hair.

For the rest of the night, Brock tried to make sure Reba's mind didn't drift back to the reason he was there. He tried his hardest to keep the mood fun and lighthearted. The night had so far turned into movie night. They had just finished watching Brock's favorite movie, and were currently watching Reba's favorite.

Before he knew it, Reba was fast asleep, leaning heavily on his arm. He turned the television off, carrying Reba up to her bedroom, any laying her safely under the covers. "Don't go." she mumbled, stopping Brock at the doorway. She was obviously awake enough to know he was leaving the room.

"I have to lock up, then I will be back." he said softly. His answer seemed to satisfy her, because she said not another word until he returned back to the bedroom.

He sat down in the chair beside her bed, waiting for her to fall back asleep. Once she fell asleep he would try to get some sleep in Cheyenne's old room. "Brock," she mumbled again. "Hold me." with hesitation, he walked to the opposite side of the bed and got under the covers. He felt odd sleeping in the same bed with Reba again, but now was not the time to examine his feelings. He was here to make Reba feel safe, and that's what he would do. If that meant holding her all night long, he would gladly do it.

Reba rolled over to face Brock, scooting closer to his body. "Thank you." she said quietly before resting her head on his chest and her arm on his stomach. For the first time in years, it didn't matter what happened next, she felt loved and safe in the moment. She had rediscovered the one person who would always be strong when she needed a break.

Brock was awakening in the middle of the night by a nagging pressure on his back and stomach. "Reba, honey, Reba." she was clinging to him for dear life, but wasn't responding to his voice. "Reba." he repeated nudging her arm. She finally awoke gasping for air and clinging to Brock more so than she did when she was sleeping.

"Chris. He was chasing me...he...he got what he wanted..." Reba let the tears fall into Brock's t shirt.

"It's okay honey." he rubbed her back soothingly. "It was only a nightmare." Reba calmed down with each stroke of his hand on her back. She slowly drifted back into a deep sleep with Brock by her side all night long.

Reba's eyes fluttered open, feeling the sun radiate over her face. She frowned at the pounding in her head and the shifting in her stomach, but smiled at the strong arms holding her tightly. She turned her head, seeing Brock still sleeping heavily behind her. It warmed her heart to know that after seven years they were back on the same page again.

She placed a gentle kiss on Brock's chest before trying to slip quietly out of his arms. "Hmmm." Brock groaned and tightened his grip around her slender waist. "Where are you going?" he asked, opening his eyes for the first time that morning.

Reba let out a quiet giggle. "I have to take a shower and get ready for work."

"Okay." Brock reluctantly let her begin her morning routine. "In that case, breakfast should be done by the time you come downstairs." She thanked him before making her way to the bathroom to begin getting ready.

Reba closed the bathroom door, leaning her head on it. She closed her eyes trying to fight off the queasy feeling she had gotten. One she was sure the nausea had passed; she started the shower and stepped under the hot water.

"Good morning." Brock greeted as Reba stepped into the kitchen. Reba smiled weakly making a beeline for the coffee pot. "There are biscuits and gravy on the table, the sausage is almost done frying." Reba turned her head.

"Actually, I was thinking of going in early today." She didn't want to refuse his breakfast, but her stomach wasn't up to sausage and gravy. Reba quickly brushed by Brock, giving him a feel of her arm. He quickly stopped frying the sausage and kept her from walking out the door.

"You are burning up." He said placing a hand on Reba's forehead. Reba just shook his hand off and continued on her way.

"I don't have time for this, I have to get to work." Brock could see in her eyes that something was weighing heavily on her mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing she would never willingly tell him what was wrong on her own.

"Nothing is wrong." She forced a smile before taking a biscuit to satisfy Brock and walking out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Recap:  
><em>**_"Actually, I was thinking of going in early today." She didn't want to refuse his breakfast, but her stomach wasn't up to sausage and gravy. Reba quickly brushed by Brock, giving him a feel of her arm. He quickly stopped frying the sausage and kept her from walking out the door._

_"You are burning up." He said placing a hand on Reba's forehead. Reba just shook his hand off and continued on her way._

_"I don't have time for this; I have to get to work." Brock could see in her eyes that something was weighing heavily on her mind._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing she would never willingly tell him what was wrong on her own._

_"Nothing is wrong." She forced a smile before taking a biscuit to satisfy Brock and walking out the door._

* * *

><p>"Hey Reba." one of her colleagues poked his head in her office as he was passing by. Reba jumped a mile in the air, nearly throwing her ballpoint pen across the room. "Jeez, why are you so jumpy today? Do the stubborn clients have you on edge?" the man asked without knowing how spot on his guess was.<p>

"Something like that." Reba admitted quietly.

"Are you alright?" Reba nodded, looking to her co worker, Mark, silently telling him she was fine. He raised an eyebrow, debating whether he should believe her or not. The redhead seemed more reserved than she normally was. Even on her off days, she tried to make the office smile, today seemed different though.

Mark dismissed his thoughts and waved to Reba before walking down the hall to his own office.

After Reba had finished her paperwork for the day, she looked at her planner, sighing with relief when she didn't see any open houses. "Mr. Mackenzie?" Reba shyly poked her head into her boss' office. "I have finished my paperwork, may i leave after lunch?"

Her boss sighed heavily. "Don't make a habit of this." he warned the redhead. "But for today it is okay." he was hesitant to let her leave, as she had just left before lunch earlier in the week. He knew that she wouldn't take advantage of his opportunities though.

"Thank you." she thanked her boss before pacing back to her office to finish her lunch. She didn't feel quite up to eating but knew she needed something in her stomach. Today she opted for a dry salad, just enough to fill her, but not enough to disturb her stomach.

After placing the countless files in the cabinet behind her, Reba grabbed her briefcase and headed toward the parking lot.

She breathed in a heavy sigh of relief when she finally stepped through the front door of her house. There was a feeling of coming home that was comforting and felt like nothing else. She immediately dropped her briefcase by the steps and hung her coat up on the rack heading straight up the stairs to her bedroom where she let the exhaustion wash over her.

_Reba returned to yet another day of work in the office building across town. Chris was no longer her client, he had signed his final papers weeks ago, but she couldn't help but feel his presence looming over her shoulder. She looked around, jumping when she looked up to see him standing in the doorway of her office. "Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously._

_Chris walked casually over to her desk, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I am just coming back to reclaim what should have been mine." Reba hid her gulp, knowing she was what he wanted. _

_"Chris, i really don't think that is a good idea." he silenced her with a kiss before continuing his actions he had started in her office last week. The difference this time, he wasn't going to stop. _

Reba shot up in her bed, feeling the room spin. She held a weak hand over her mouth as she ran for the bathroom to relieve her nausea. There, asleep on the bathroom floor is where Brock found her an hour later when he dropped by to see her.

He stared down at her with love shining in his eyes. Something was obviously wrong, and he hated to see her in pain of any kind. He gently scooped her up and laid her beneath the covers of her bed with a bottle of medicine and a tall glass of water on her bedside table. He backed away as she began to stir.

"Brock?" she asked with a strain to her voice. "Why are you here?"

"I just came by to see you, but it is obvious that you aren't feeling well." he said sitting beside her on the bed.

"I'm not sick." she refused to show her weakness. "I am fine, you can go home."

Brock refused to take her orders. "You aren't fine, you are sick." he said firmly. Reba could feel his gaze burning through her eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, gently pushing Reba's hair out of her face.

"Nothing." she said quietly, trying to get comfortable under the covers.

Brock gave her a knowing glance. "Is it Chris?" his question caused Reba to roll to her opposite side, leaving her back to face Brock. That was all the answer he needed to know that Chris was still on her mind. "Honey, everything is going to be okay." he said gently rubbing her back.

"You don't know that." her voice was small and fragile. It was a tone that Brock hadn't heard in a number of years. She truly was worried.

"Honey, just push it out of your mind." he slipped off his shoes and slid on to the bed behind Reba, bringing her in his arms. "You have worried yourself sick, which wont solve anything."

"I'm fine, really." she said, firmly holding her stomach.

Later that evening, Reba ventured from her room to eat dinner with Brock. She quietly shut her door and headed toward the top of the stairs. She stopped abruptly before continuing downstairs. As she strained to hear what was going on in the living room, she heard two voices one was Brock's; the other was Chris'.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to find a logical solution to his appearance. Before she got carried away with her thoughts, she decided to simply listen to what Brock and Chris were saying. Brock was the first one to speak as Chris stepped through the front door. "We need to talk." Chris nodded and sat down on the couch while he waited for Brock to shut the door. "I don't know if you meant anything when you threatened Reba, but it messed with her head."

Chris sat up straight hearing Reba's name. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just hurt that she had denied me."

"You were upset that she denied you, so you threatened to take advantage of her when she least expected?" Brock was overwhelmed, why would anyone ever want to hurt her? "You had only been dating for a few weeks and you already expected sex?"

"What can i say? Things moved faster for me inEurope."

Brock shook his head. "Reba has been stressed out since the day you were in her office. She is upstairs in bed because she has worried herself sick!" Brock said raising his voice with each word that passed through his lips.

Brock stood in front of Chris as he sat on the couch. "I'm extremely sorry. I am; I never intended to hurt her. She is a wonderful person."

Brock raised his eyes, as movement from the staircase caught his eye. "Maybe you should tell _her_ that."

Chris turned to look at the stairs where Reba stood leaning on the banister. "How much did you hear?" he asked, getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Enough." she said quietly.

"I am so sorry, Reba, for everything that I have put you through. I never meant to hurt you; sometimes my temper just gets the best of me."

"I understand that." Reba looked shyly down at her hands as she could relate to his statement perfectly.

"I hope you can forgive me." Chris spoke his final words to Reba then walked out the front door. He truly was ashamed of himself. He never meant to hurt the most wonderful woman that had come into his life, but he had, and now he had to move on with out her.

Reba watched as Chris walked through her front door with his head slightly hung. There was no way she was going to let him walk through the door without her forgiveness. Sure, he had shaken her up and thrown her through a loop, but he realized what he had done and he had apologized; she had to forgive him. The Lord had forgiven her so that she could forgive others, and this was no exception.

She stepped off of the landing and into the living room, finding her way to Brock. "Thank you." she knew Brock had a large roll in Chris apologizing, and she wanted to make sure Brock knew how grateful she was. She could finally stop worrying. She could stop looking over her shoulder when she walked outside in the morning.

"You're welcome." Brock said enveloping her in a hug. "I hate to see you suffering. I knew i had to do something about it." Reba could feel the pressure ease from her body as she hugged Brock's waist. "Do you feel up to dinner?" he asked holding her at arms length.

"Sure, just let me get cleaned up and changed."

When Reba returned back downstairs, Brock was nothing less than shocked. Her long red curls bounced off her shoulders as she descended the stairs and her pale skin was complimented with a strapless black dress. The clothes and the hair were both beautiful, but the thing he loved most about Reba tonight was her smile. It was genuine and bright, and something he hadn't seen in a few weeks.

Her eyes were not betraying her, holding hidden emotion. She was genuinely happy for the first time since she had told Brock that she loved him. "Are you ready to go?" she asked pulling Brock out of his trance.

He placed a loving, passionate kiss on her lips before opening the door for her. "I couldn't be more ready."


	33. Chapter 33

**_Recap:  
><em>**_When Reba returned back downstairs, Brock was nothing less than shocked. Her long red curls bounced off her shoulders as she descended the stairs and her pale skin was complimented with a strapless black dress. The clothes and the hair were both beautiful, but the thing he loved most about Reba tonight was her smile. It was genuine and bright, and something he hadn't seen in a few weeks._

_Her eyes were not betraying her, holding hidden emotion. She was genuinely happy for the first time since she had told Brock that she loved him. "Are you ready to go?" she asked pulling Brock out of his trance._

_He placed a loving, passionate kiss on her lips before opening the door for her. "I couldn't be more ready."_

* * *

><p>Brock took Reba's hand, leading her out the front door and into the calm, late summer evening. "You look beautiful." Brock whispered in her ear before opening the door and helping her into his truck. He smiled gently as he saw Reba reach for the radio and turn it to the local country station almost immediately upon leaving the driveway. It wasn't long after that she began to sing along softly to the tune filling the air.<p>

Reba looked out the window, casually glancing at the neon lit streets. "Where are we going?" her voice was soft, but not fragile; gentle but not weak, and strong without being doubtful.

"I thought we could go out for Italian tonight. Is that okay?" Brock asked smiling at the beautiful redhead in the passenger's seat.

She gave him a one-cheek smile, looking down at the glove box. "Which Italian restaurant?"

Brock turned the corner, continuing on while still talking to Reba. "I thought we could go to Arturo's."

Reba turned her body toward the window, inconspicuously closing her eyes. That was where Chris had taken her on their first date, and she didn't if at all possible want to relive those moments. Sure, she had forgiven Chris, but she wanted to move forward with Brock, and the restaurant would only cause her to think of Chris.

"If you don't want to go there, we don't have to." Brock said noticing the silence that had quickly filled the atmosphere.

Reba shot him a contrite look. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "That is where Chris took me... I just don't-"

Brock took her hand as he stopped at a red light. "It is okay." he smiled. "I understand. Plus, t might just have a plan B that is better than Italian food." he gave her a signature smile and drove on through the green light, heading toward his impromptu surprise for Reba.

Reba once again focused her attention on the radio, watching the lights of the city grow dimmer with each road sign they passed. Reba turned up the volume a bit, hearing a newer song that she didn't quite recognize.

_When the one you love's in love with someone else,  
>don't you know its torture?<br>I mean it's a living hell.  
>No matter how I try to convince myself,<br>this time I won't lose control.  
>One look in your blue eyes and suddenly<br>my heart can't tell you no._

She stared ahead at the vacant road in front of her. This song seemed to sum up her life in one neat little chorus. It summed up the past few months between her and Brock. First, he was engaged to Carmen, and left Reba heartbroken. Then she was dating Chris, unknowingly leaving him heartbroken. Years ago, after the divorce, and more recently with the pain he had caused her, she was so sure she would never forgive him; but here she was going out to dinner with him, giving her heart back to him one piece at a time.

"It seems to say it all, doesn't it?" Brock chuckled when Reba gave him a small nod. He knew they were thinking the same thing, which only made the connection that, much more undeniable.

"Are we almost there?" Reba's inner five year old was coming to the surface as she brushed off the memories. She wanted to focus on the present, not the past. Right now, the present meant going to dinner with Brock. He still wouldn't tell her where, though.

Brock chuckled at her impatience. "We are here." he said pulling into the parking lot of a small local diner. He watched as Reba's eyes lit up brightly enough to guide a ship. "Is this alright?" he asked opening her door.

"Of course!" she practically squealed as she hopped out of the truck the best she could in her dress and heels. She stared at the front of the building for a moment before throwing her arms around Brock's neck. "Thank you!" she thanked him over and over, burying her head in his neck.

Brock had brought Reba to a diner they had stumbled upon years ago. They had just moved toHouston, and they weren't familiar with the city and had no friends yet, as they were fresh out of college. One night, they had taken a break from unpacking and drove around with no place to go. After a while, they found themselves parked outside a quaint, country diner, and it had quickly become 'their spot.'

_A twenty four year old Brock Hart looked at the redhead beside him that was riding shotgun. His young wife sure was beautiful; no one could deny that, no matter what city they were in. _

_Recently Brock had opened a dental practice in Houston, and he and Reba were in the process of moving from Oklahoma to Houston. It was a long haul, but they would make it through with each other. _

_"Are you hungry?" _

_Reba let out a scoff, "Do you even need to ask?" she said rubbing her stomach. _

_Brock gave her a sheepish smile before turning his eyes back to the road. "Right." Figuring he should find a place to eat quickly, Brock decided he would pull into the first restaurant he saw, which happened to be a quaint, local diner hid from the busy streets of downtown Houston. _

_"Where are we?" Reba asked looking around at the wooded parking lot. _

_"I don't know." Brock admitted. "I guess we will find out." He hurried to the other side of his pick up truck to help his expecting wife out. _

_"But what if I'm not dressed up enough for this place?" she looked at her jeans and sweatshirt. _

_Brock let out a small laugh before looking into her bright blue eyes. "You look perfect to me." She smiled; feeling reassured she followed Brock into the diner._

Reba looked around at the familiar wooded parking lot. Not much had changed since the last time they had been here. "I'm a little too dressed up for this place, don't you think?" Reba asked, gesturing to her little black dress and heels.

Brock took her hand and spun her around slowly. "You look perfect tome." he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before leading her up the cobblestone walkway and through the front doors of the diner.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Reba mumbled to herself as the warm air hit her cheeks. She immediately walked over to their old table, not checking to see if Brock was following behind her. She took a slow, deep breath, running her fingers along the edge of the solid, dark, wood table. She closed her eyes as a flood of memories rushed through her mind.

_"I can't do this anymore." Reba turned her back and walked swiftly through the door, out into the frigid air that filled the city. There had been record low temperatures all week, and today was no exception. She wasn't sure if the ice cold air cutting her cheeks was Mother Nature or forces of emotions. _

_Colder weather had also brought a colder demeanor to the house she shared with Brock. Brock had been staying later at the office and getting home after the sun had set. It wasn't a big deal at first, but now it was taking a toll on their young marriage. _

_Reba had just recently found out news that she hoped would bring she and Brock closer together. She found out that she would be having their first child, and she couldn't wait to tell Brock. _

_Reba kept her eyes on the road as she thought of the scene that had just unfolded in the living room minutes ago. Brock had come home late again, and Reba was tired of waiting up for him. The first couple weeks of her pregnancy had taken its toll._

_'I can't do this anymore.' The words echoed through her ears as they registered in her mind. She could feel her eyes burning when the thought finally sunk in. what had she done? She didn't mean what she said, she was only frustrated. He knew that, right? _

_She could feel tears forming in the backs of her eyes. What if he didn't know that? She didn't want a divorce from Brock. She couldn't imagine one day without him by her side. Her hormones had temporarily taken over causing her to act rashly. _

_With each passing red light, she could feel her defenses getting weaker and weaker. She had just single handedly managed to ruin everything that was great in her life. She choked back a sob, feeling a lump in her throat. She had to pull over soon, for the safety of her, as well as everyone else on the road. _

_She made a sharp left, ending up in a parking lot of some sort. She looked up, seeing the diner she and Brock had stumbled upon weeks earlier. Acting with a mind of their own, her feet led her out of the car and up the cobblestone walkway, _

_From the entrance, through blurry eyes, she could see that 'their table' was vacant. She wiped her eyes and sat down at the table in the corner. _

_Reba felt her body tremble when she thought of the consequences that would soon be following her. She didn't mean it. She loved Brock with all of her heart; she just hoped he trusted her enough to know she was only speaking out of anger. _

_She was sure she couldn't handle much more emotional destruction. She looked up, feeling her heart stop. At the front door Brock stood with a folder in his hand. He was looking around frantically. Had he come to find her?_

_"Reba!" his heart leapt when he saw her curled up in the corner. _

_Reba turned her head sharply, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that he was here. He obviously had divorce papers in the folder he was carrying, and he had come to give her what she had mistakenly asked for. She sobbed harder with each step he took, burying her face in her hands. _

_"I'm so glad I found you!" he said taking a seat next to Reba. His words only confirmed what she had previously though, sending a new wave of sobs through her throat. "Honey, what's wrong?" Brock asked his distressed wife._

_"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean it. I was acting rashly. I'm so sorry!"_

_Brock took his distraught wife in his arms. "It's okay." He said whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She buried her head in his chest, thankful for the security he automatically brought to her. She clung to him, feeling his gentle lips kiss the side of her head. _

_"Brock?" she looked up at him through misty eyes. "I'm sorry I have been acting so hastily lately. I guess I have just been hormonal." Brock smiled understandingly, but didn't question her motives. "Brock…" she said again with a faint smile creeping upon her lips. "I'm pregnant."_

_Brock held her at arms length staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "Are you serious?" she nodded, smiling when Brock hugged her closer to his body. "This is wonderful! I love you!" he said kissing her lips with love and excitement. _

Reba was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. "I ordered the food, if you want to take a seat." Brock said quietly.

This diner had so many memories, more than she cared to relive. They had just arrived and thoughts were already brawling for space in her mind. From announcing she was pregnant (all three times) to their marriage, even signing their divorce papers. There was too much history here.

Brock sat down beside a dazed Reba and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. "I-I'll go check to see if our order is ready." Reba got up abruptly, leaving Brock to be the dazed one who occupied the table.

**it has been a while, i'm so sorry. but i hope this makes up for it. **


	34. Chapter 34

**_Recap: _****_  
><em>**_Reba was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. "I ordered the food, if you want to take a seat." Brock said quietly._

_This diner had so many memories, more than she cared to relive. They had just arrived and thoughts were already brawling for space in her mind. From announcing she was pregnant (all three times) to their marriage, even signing their divorce papers. There was too much history here._

_Brock sat down beside a dazed Reba and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. "I-I'll go check to see if our order is ready." Reba got up abruptly, leaving Brock to be the dazed one who occupied the table._

* * *

><p>Reba rushed up to the counter, hoping their food had been prepared. Much to her displeasure it would be a ten minute wait. She arranged the stray pens on the counter, hoping to stall time before she had to go back to the table. The diner housed so many memories...good memories. She wasn't sure if she was ready to relive the good times with Brock yet.<p>

She smiled weakly, sitting down across from him at the table. "It is going to be a ten minute wait." she echoed what the woman at the front desk had told her. Brock nodded, noting that he had heard her.

"Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant?" Brock smiled with a distant look in his eyes.

Reba laughed quietly. "Which time?"

"All three times you told me we were having a child, you told me at this very table." Reba smiled, reliving the memories in her mind. Brock watched as a smile slowly graced her face, then fell abruptly as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

Reba stood up with celerity, toning Brock out for the time being. Her eyes clouded over as her feet took her to the vacant leather couch in front of the fireplace. "Reba?" he followed her over to the couch, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

Reba stared blankly at the crackling fireplace. "I'm not ready for this." He words were quiet, perhaps cautious. Brock coaxed her into a sitting position, still holding on to her gently.

"What are you talking about?" Reba looked at him with fear and apprehension shining in her eyes.

"I am not ready for _us._" She clarified nervously. Brock was silent. How was he to react to her words? Reba bent forward in Brock's embrace and placed her head in her hands. Inhaling sharply, she tried to control rushing thoughts. They were overwhelming her, pulling her brain in too many directions.

"Honey, just calm down." Brock gently rubbed her back as thoughts pin balled through his brain. Was she going to leave him? Was she having second thoughts about their relationship?

Reba, too, was having an internal battle. Was Brock going to leave her? Would he get bored and run to the next willing arms? Would he understand how terrified she was of rushing into another relationship with him? She wanted their love to last for the rest of their lives.

"I want our love to last us for the rest of our lives." She whispered, echoing her thoughts.

"Oh, honey." Brock enveloped her in his strong arms. "Our love will last till the day we both die and beyond."

"What if you get bored again?" her voice was muffled by the tears she was holding back as she spoke into his chest.

"What happened eight years ago was a mistake. It never should have happened." Reba held on tighter as each word passed through his lips. "But it did happen." He continued. "And we are both stronger people. We grew up." Reba nodded her head apprehensively. "Our communications skills are stronger. We know what to do when we are headed down the wrong path."

Reba smiled hearing his speech. "You know all the right things to say now." Brock smiled at her comment, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"We are going to make it this time…I swear."

**_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_****_  
><em>****_I'll be there_****_  
><em>****_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_****_  
><em>****_I'll be there_**

**_For better or worse, till death do us part_**  
><strong><em>I'll love you with every beat of my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>I swear<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later...<strong>

"Morning Sexy." Reba giggled as Brock walked through the back door and captured her in his warm embrace. "What are you doing? Cause i sure am hungry."

"I'm making breakfast!" she said batting his eager body away from her. "There are pancakes on the stove."

Brock followed her to the stove and slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm not hungry for breakfast..." he said kissing the side of her neck. Reba put a stack of pancakes on an empty plate before turning around in Brock's arms.

She planted a teasing kiss on the corner of his lips. "You really should eat your breakfast first." Brock pouted but took the plate from her hands.

"Why don't you go in the living room and relax while i make you breakfast." Reba gratefully accepted his offer and headed into the living room. She gave Brock one last, suspicious look before disappearing into the next room.

Once Brock was sure that she was out of sight, he started a new batch of pancakes, not forgetting the chocolate chips. He gave a subtle pat to the front of his pants, making sure he had what he needed. His smile brightened with each pancake that he laid on the plate.

"Your pancakes are ready!" Brock shouted through the dividing wall. Reba quickly left her place on the couch, and made her way to the kitchen island.

"It smells delicious." she said sniffing the air.

She stopped in her tracks when she made it to the island next to Brock. She inhaled sharply as she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked to Brock with tears filling her eyes. In front of her were pancakes spelling out the words "Will you marry me?" she was speechless. She tried forcing out a "Yes" but no words would pass through her lips.

Taking stray chocolate chips from the bag, she quickly spelled out Y-E-S-! On another pancake.

Brock quickly scooped Reba up in his arms, spinning her around the kitchen. "Yes!" he yelled excitedly. "I love you!" he set her on her feet, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too!" she giggled between kisses and tears. At this moment, she was the happiest woman alive.

That night as she stared at the fireplace across from the couch in Brock's apartment, she held Brock's hand tighter. As the flames began to die down, it seemed as if the fire was going to go out soon. "Should we go to bed now?" she asked Brock. "The fire is almost out."

Brock shook his head. "The flames may be gone, but the coals and embers are still too hot to leave unattended." Reba nodded, reflecting on their relationship. It was just like the fireplace. The flames may have died down, and even gone away. However the coals and embers were still burning hot. She planned to never leave their fireplace unattended, or let the embers get cold for the rest of their lives.

"I love you." she whispered, leaning against Brock's chest.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**_The End _**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! i am so so so sorry i have been gone for so long! ever since school has started i have not been able to update, and i apolgize for that. i hope this last chapter was worth the wait ! if you have any further ideas that you would like me to explore (another story, sonfic idea, or a sequel to ANY of my current stories) be sure to tell me ! review and tell me how this last chapter was ! xo (: <strong>


End file.
